The Little Sister is Metagaming Too Hard!
by NickTheHun
Summary: Ravel Phenex, professional little sister, gamed the system too hard and ended up a little too strong. Unfortunately for her, becoming a harem member is a risk that she's not willing to take, also, her brother is too much of a siscon. She also 'accidentally' the vampires... yeah, that too. Well, at least ultimate cosmic power isn't so far out of reach. A semi-SI story
1. Little Sister Meta-Gamed Too Hard!

**AN: This is more of a mini-story that I'm putting out since it was on my mind. I really like those SI stories that involve the Phenex family, I've seen one for Raiser and Ravel, and they both are great, but oh so grim… And since I'm not a naturally grim person I decided to roll with a self-inserts natural tendency to acquire ultimate power through munch-kin'ing in a different way. Simply put, Genre Savvy One-Punch Ravel Phenex that ends up messing up canon.**

 **This chapter, Ravel and Raiser are kinda like a certain pair of siblings from Chiba, Valerie is Gasper's gaming buddy and another loli vampire is forgotten (and traumatised). Somewhere out there, Rias Gremory is crying, but we don't know that because she gets no screen time.**

 **A chick evolves into a final boss, she doesn't like it**

Those beings called little sisters are more devilish than any devil.

They start by looking up at you with adoring eyes while lavishing praises on all your perceived virtues. It makes you happy to know that at home there's someone that will always look up to you. You try to meet their expectations. After all, the magnificent brother and/or sister cannot possibly fail their younger sister!

Of course, that's a lie. Everyone fails. Why? The answer is obvious. It's because older siblings aren't perfect. No one is. But still, the sheer joy and burden of responsibility laid upon by a cute little sister that believes that you are the being that is closest to perfection spurs the older sibling on to greater heights!

But that's just a sly tactic. Everyone has an agenda, little sisters included. Beings with agenda's are either well-adjusted members of society that understand how favour of any kind should be reciprocated, or, they might be secretly sociopaths.

Devils are known to be sly and care little about the wellbeing of others.

Hence it stands to reason that there is a possibility that little sisters are sociopaths.

Source: Ravel Phenex, aka, the little sister used in the monologue that was probably written by some wannabe edgy cynical teenager with little to no actual facts to back up her own views.

Why would a little sister ever think of having such a lengthy and utterly meaningless monologue that is clearly a bad attempt at sophistry?

The answer to that question can easily be found on the internet.

Boredom… and possibly a teensy bit of guilt as well.

Why boredom? Well, that will be answered later! Teehee!

As for guilt-

"Ughhh, why do I have to take you to the human world again?" Her older brother groaned after agreeing and proceeding with the aforementioned task.

This older brother had been given the birth name of Raiser Phenex. He had roguishly handsome looks with a fit body that was adorned with the finest white shirt and red blazer combo that devil nobility can afford. He also had awesome shoes!

He looked like a fried chicken. And his blonde hair did little to remove that impression from his little sister that never told him that to his face.

No! Her adoring little sister did not use those words to describe her older brother! It was the evil perverted ordinary teenage boy that so happened to be the main character that said those words!

Or, it would have been if the current time was about, let's say, two to three years in the future.

"That's because your cute little sister asked her favourite brother very nicely!" The little sister said.

Said little sister was wearing a cute pink frilly dress with her golden blonde hair done up in a twin-drill style that would easily allow her to enter the stereotypical ojou-sama club! She was also adorably short, but not too short. If captions existed in real life then there would be a 'Give me head pats!' caption permanently following her around.

"Calling yourself cute just removed some of your cuteness, also, dragging out your brother who happens to be sensitive to the pollution of the human world into the very place he considers a cess pit of pollutions reduces your cuteness by a factor of 2." Raiser deadpanned while wiping the sweat on his forehead as his sister was dragging his hand through the crowded streets of Tokyo.

"Huh? That just means that your sister's cuteness level has decreased to 20 times the level of the average little sister! Big brother should be grateful that your little sister is that cute!" She puffs her still developing chest in pride with the haughtiness of a proper ojou-sama character.

"As much as I agree with that statement it would reassure your big brother if his cute sister would stop decreasing her own cuteness. I mean, as a fourteen year old little sister your cuteness will run out in around two years' time, so please stop using it up so quickly so that your dear brother can indulge in the bliss of having a cute sister a little longer!" He pleaded.

"Hmmm… okay. Ah, I have just the solution to get back my cuteness. In fact, it was the reason why I, the best sister in the world, had requested your company to the human world in the first place!" Ravel says confidently.

"Your brother's ears have suddenly been regenerated to perfection through our family bloodline. Please, go on!" Raiser urges her to go on.

"Well… your little sister took the liberty in establishing communications with her future mother-in-law and found out from Lady Venelana all about your betroths worldly interests! And so, here we are, adventuring in the crowded streets of Akibahara to attain these objects of her desire! This will surely increase her affection points to my esteemed older brother!" Ravel proudly explains her reasoning.

"Ooooohhhh! As expected from my cutest little sister-" Raiser shouts and was interjected.

"- I'm your only sister." Ravel says with narrowed eyes.

"- That cares so much for her beloved brother! I should never have doubted my dear sister! I can already see your cuteness meter rising to it's fullest!" Raiser continues undeterred.

"Brother, people are staring. We should continue on our way. Leave altering the memories of the humans to me while I explain our objective to you." Ravel says as she slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead at the scene the siblings are making.

Her actions were rather hypocritical considering she had equal responsibilities towards the disruption caused by their sibling banter.

In any case, Ravel Phenex, little sister and devil extraodinaire, led her older brother to the many 'Animate' stores, where they promptly purchased one of everything because they couldn't be bothered to be selective.

It helps that the devil nobility of the Underworld are filthy rich to the point where each of the main pillars would own enough land that would dwarf the land mass of Japan.

Ravel explained that Raiser's betroth and current target of his lust was a Japanophile and anime otaku. Hence, they need to visit Japan to acquire much of the multi-media items to give to Rias Gremory as a gift to her.

Never mind the fact that this was just an excuse for Ravel to do some shopping on otaku media of her own… Hence, she was a real devil by manipulating her brother like that…

Now, Ravel had explained that it was her duty as his little sister to help Raiser in his endeavours. This was especially so considering that she had refused to aid him by becoming his servant and instead, using the excuse of admiring her older brothers, wanted to become a 'King' of her own peerage as well.

Everyone in her family bought it. Hook Line and Sinker.

Why was this important?

That was because in another universe, she would have served her older brother, Raiser as a Bishop instead.

Ah, but that's jumping around a bit… while the terms were common knowledge for a devil, it was not so for an ordinary human.

So to sum it up in the tl:dr format, this is it in the shortest possible form.

On Earth, Gods and other supernatural beings existed. The biblical factions were the largest and had this really terrible war. Then there was a ceasefire, the devils had a civil war, and then the faction that wanted more reincarnated devils won out. Reincarnated Devils were humans (or other races) turned devils via items called Evil Pieces that were based off chess pieces. This was the peerage system, and was led by a 'King' who was more often than not, either of the nobility (Main Pillars), Reincarnated Devils that rose up the ranks to become a 'High –Class' devil, or devils that had lots of power in many different ways.

The Phenex family, obviously, sounds like Phoenix.

No prizes for guessing what powers they have.

The Phenex Family, was rich, old and was of the Main Pillars (remaining original pure devils and what not).

Obviously there would be arranged marriages! Hence, Ravel's support o help her brother who had used the Evil Piece system to form a peerage made out of only cute girls that would only encourage him to continue his womanising ways instead of being an outstanding man that would not immediately repulse his future bride.

Ah, but there's a missing piece of the puzzle! What about this 'other universe'?

Well, in another world, Ravel wouldn't be helping her older brother this way, and perhaps his siscon tendencies wouldn't have evolved to this new from like a saiyan would transform into a super saiyan.

No, Ravel would be closer to a 'Tsundere Ojou-sama' that leans more on the 'Dere' who would eventually be part of a harem to the ordinary high school boy that was mentioned above.

Oh, and their family would be ruined because of her brother's incompetence in losing to that high school boy due to his arrogance! And she would be encouraged by her mother to garner the favour of that boy!

Now, if this was the other universe that perhaps the outcome would be acceptable if you disregard minor personality issues (Dense and Perverted) of the high school boy.

But Ravel Phenex would not stand for that outcome!

Why was this so?

Well, to put it simply, she's not… exactly Ravel Phenex.

Sure she has her body, smarts, cuteness, powers and other *ahem* assets… (They really are big in the future!)

But quite frankly, she isn't exactly the same Ravel Phenex if said girl had the knowledge of being a fictional character in a light novel series about boobs, dragons, devils and high school.

To be more exact- At the ripe age of thirteen, Ravel had been sipping tea one day only to find out that she had the fate of becoming a harem member. Drilling down into specifics, it can be said that it was if the knowledge of an adult male had been crammed into her head for no explicable reason other than to make her a sort of self-insert character just to spice things up in her universe.

And spice things up it did! After all, forbidden knowledge that would drive people mad along with knowledge of many future antagonists that could easily wipe her and her family out of existence should certain events play out would certainly spur her into action.

It was thanks to this knowledge that she started training seriously instead of relying on her in-born talents.

To sum it up, she had pyrokinesis, aerokinesis flame wings (awesome!), superhuman (devil) physique, nigh-immortality (Regeneration) and more importantly, demonic power!

And that was at the beginning!

Why was demonic power so important? That is because it fuelled devil magic, which ran on 'IMAGINATION'!

Let that sink in for a bit… you have an energy source that can basically fuck all world laws along with the knowledge of many other fictional magic systems that would shit on every other devils use of magic simply because no one was smart enough to exploit their 'IMAGINATION'.

You now also have lots of fanfiction knowledge along with canon knowledge of other series including the universe you are in, what do you do then?

The answer was obvious for little Ravel.

She needed to protect herself, along with the lives and prestige of her family from all the scary physical, magical, economic and political threats out there!

Saving the world was a side bonus that would be left to the main character because exploiting plot armour is the way to go!

And more importantly, find happiness! Because going full 'save everyone' always ends badly, so fuck that!

Just ask swords for brains, EMIYA.

She was also a teenage girl that really didn't want to become a harem member.

Admittedly, this was due to knowledge of many extreme H-games and animes being crammed in her head which made her very apprehensive of relationships with the opposite sex.

The path was clear.

The one defining thing that would allow her freedom from her fate and the many dangers was this- UNLIMITED POWER!

Yes, with devil magic this was certainly possible.

All she needed to do was make bullshit magic to become bullshit powerful.

Nasuverse magic was the easiest to start with. Thought Acceleration, Memory Partition, Reinforcement and Flash Air were the number one priorities!

The first two were training boosters, hence they were pursued first.

Shounen Jump training methods were also on the top of the list! Namely, exercising her pool of magic energy, and then utilising the prana theory of the Nasuverse to use external mana to rejuvenate herself worked wonders.

Oh, that seal thing from Yu Yu Hakusho was good too. So were the weights from Naruto, oh, we can't forget plenty of fanon training methods that somehow had worked out as well.

And also, credit to the Hyperbolic Time Bounded Field ripped off DBZ and Kiritsugu Emiya's magecraft that was somehow bastardised together, and worked.

There was also the need for plenty of knowledge, keeping up the façade of the weak little sister, setting up pieces on the board (For glorious Keikaku Doori!) and the need for like-minded allies for ULTIMATE COSMIC POWER!

… Maybe that was overstating things a bit. Stupid wannabe Isekai (Other World) protagonist feelings! Shoo! Go away! Please go bother Natsuki Subaru instead! His Isekai wannabe feelings are so high that this would barely make a difference anyway.

Speaking of Subaru, it's such a pain that the DXD time period was rather far behind the release of Re: Zero.

One such motivation for ultimate cosmic power was to accelerate her to the future so that she could watch season two.

What? The usefulness of the knowledge had to make her appreciate the original media like Fate/Stay Night, right? It was only natural that she appreciates it further by adopting the foreign knowledge's quirks!

Ah, she's forgetting something. The boredom part… why did she use a crappy monologue that looked as if it was butchered from Hikigaya Hachiman's monologues from Oregairu?

Well- She, sort of, trained too well.

Arriving back at the Phenex Mansion with most of the 'goods' purchased stored in their personal subspaces through teleportation, Ravel gracefully arrived through flame teleportation ahead of her brother who was reading 18+ restricted material without any shame.

What a terrible brother!

With her arrival, a blonde haired teenager came running towards her at supernatural speeds and hugged her tightly. This was done in a manner where the teenager had jumped at Ravel, who had caught her, and ended up spun around on the spot she was standing at comically as a result.

"Ravel! You're back! Thank goodness, *sniff* the game Gasper lent me is too hard! Can you beat it for me?" The female teenager said with tears in her red eyes as she hugged her friend.

"Again? That friend of yours really can't stop playing everything on hard mode…" Ravel said casually even as she was still spinning around the room due to the momentum.

"Valerie-chan! I, Raiser Phenex, shall gladly hel-" Ravel's perverted older brother affectionately began as his target of lust shifted from his betroth to his sister's best friend and Queen (Evil Piece).

"Pardon me Raiser Phenex. But I recall that spending time with any non-blood related women outside your peerage is a taboo for someone engaged, hence, to maintain the prestige of the House of Phenex please cease your thinly veiled attempts to seduce me with your false chivalry." Valerie Tepes, dhampir and holder of one of the Longinus (Sacred Gear), coldly and quickly rejected.

"Gahk! Logic has felled the great and mighty Raiser Phenex!" Raiser said as he clutched his heart and fell face flat on the ground.

As much as Ravel loved that her brother was extremely relaxed and fun to be around when no one else (other than Ravel's servants) was present… he still was overdramatic to the point where she would cringe frequently.

Oh, and he's a little bit of a douche outside their interactions, but still- he's still her beloved older brother that is hopeless without her (he just doesn't know it yet).

"Brother… why don't you sort through the stash for something to gift to your wife-to-be? I emailed you Rias's google search results that I hacked through the internet so why don't you go through that to find out what she likes best?" Ravel said dismissively as she shooed her brother away.

Unable to refute his sister's logic, the playboy devil slumped away from another cute girl he was rejected from having a relationship with due to his engagement.

"… I feel like I'm forgetting something, oh, right, how is Elmenhilde?" Ravel inquired from Valerie.

"Ah! She's doing great! The last time I checked she only- um, what was it? Ah, she only curled up in a ball for 32 minutes and 10 seconds after I said your name! That's a 35 seconds decrease from yesterday!" The blonde dhampir cheerfully talked about her fellow servant with a slightly vindictive smile.

Ravel sighed and groaned in an unladylike manner.

Elmenhilde Karnstein, a light blonde, red eyed pure-blooded vampire that was now her bishop.

Ravel sighed as she thought back to how she had 'befriended' the two girls after she accidentally the Vampire faction.

Yes, that was spelled correctly.

Simply put, there was no other way to say it other than she 'accidentally' the vampire faction.

It was a trial run. She thought she had gotten somewhat strong and had some free time, so she performed an orbital drop into Romania with all her 'buffs' (which included an identity concealing spell) on, landed in vampire territory and somehow punched their castles into oblivion in a way that did not result in casualties.

Not to say there weren't any casualties at all-

The deaths came later when they attacked her with magic and well, whatever vampires do.

It was self-defence! How was she supposed to know that vampires died with one punch?

And, well, she needed to silence them, kind of…

There weren't many survivors. Many others had fled, oh, and she somehow found a shivering Elmenhilde who was extremely terrified of her who had been clutching on to a completely apathetic Valerie Tepes (What? She was locked up and deemed insane by her family? What did they expect? Sympathy? LOL! Oh my, that wasn't lady like at all!).

Things happened, and she somehow brought those two home and befriended them.

Well, the befriending part is 50% complete, at the very least.

Ah, she may not have ULTIMATE COSMIC POWER, or even UNLIMITED POWER, but recently she has gotten a bit bored from getting too strong.

Hence, the really foolish attempt at making a monologue…

Ravel slumped in a manner that her mother would lecture her extensively as it was extremely unladylike.

"*Sigh*, why did I have to get so strong? Maybe it's time I, what do the humans say, 'hit the books' instead of training everything combat related." Ravel muttered.

"Nonsense! There's no such thing as too strong! Anyways, you have to help me beat Elder Scroll IV: Oblivion!" Valerie patted her head as she said her piece, only for Ravel to turn sharply at her.

"Oblivion!? Are you joking? Just do what I do and make overpowered spells!" Ravel retorted.

"Wha! But its so hardddd-" Valerie cried out to her friend.

"Hmph! Fine, I'll help you finish the game just this once!" Ravel, unfortunately for her, was too sweet on her friend.

After all, no matter how strong you get, it isn't easy getting rid of the Tsundere'ness.

That fact, still terrifies the girl since if she believes having the trait would force her into being a harem member.


	2. The Little Sister is not Slothful at all

**AN: Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews and as I appreciate it, it is with a heavy heart that I wrote this chapter this way.**

 **There's less humour in this chapter, only because I want to get the darker stuff out and gone with whilst setting up some dynamics. Also, warning for Re:Zero spoilers, as in WN spoilers. Since there's Re:Zero powers used, I will warn you, this will be dark. But I promise it won't get darker than this chapter. After all, it's within the genre for things to get happier… well, kinda. Oh, and Jojo references! I apologise for making this chapter dark as fuck, but I promise things will get a lot happier.**

 **Well, once this is done the meta-ness and munchkining can begin to spread, I suppose.**

 **The Little Sister is not Slothful at all!**

What are the differences between a devil and a human?

Well, there are certainly the physiological differences like stronger cells (except to certain elements…), night vision and bat wings (except for us Phenex's! Flame wings FTW!), so on and so forth…

But let's ignore that for the moment and think about the mental differences.

I, Ravel Phenex, can honestly say that there are huge differences in the mind-set of humans and devils for a great many topics.

Granted, many of these can be attributed to cultural, social and biological differences that have shaped the devil mind-set over the millennia's.

Let's take… lifespan as an example. Devils could easily live thousands of years old, not that most do due to certain circumstances *Hint*Fighting*Hint*… Now, compared to humans who have at the very most of 120 years to live, with most dying around their 80's (developed countries), it can be said that humans have a much greater sense of urgency in their everyday lives.

I can easily attest to the fact that some devils, as a generalisation, are indulgent to the point where humans will easily call us lazy. Now, this is not the case for all devils, but those with non-urgent financial needs can be very lazy… by human standards.

In my case, as the youngest daughter most of my education had fallen to tutors until the age of 12, along with tutelage by my mother. Other than those days where I learnt things, I had mainly read books, took up a few hobbies (Baking!) and sat in the family estate gardens drinking tea as a refined lady should.

I did not really 'train' my abilities a single day of her life, other than some instruction from my family on my natural abilities and the procedures to produce the tears (Best rated healing item in the Underworld, 10/10 would buy if I personally had the money for it!).

If it was a human who 'discovered' the kind of power I had then they would have min-maxed it to the extreme if they had the temperament and knowledge to do so. On the other hand, whilst as ambitious as devils are, they do have more 'time' in comparison to humans, hence, they progress and evolve much slower in all aspects.

Too long didn't read? Meh, devils are filthy scrubs but humans can't afford to not 'git gud!'

I, Ravel Phenex, was one of the more unique cases due to my situation. I was drinking my favourite blend of tea in one moment before I was suddenly 'enlightened'. That is to say, I suddenly had a working human adult's knowledge and memories downloaded into my head.

However, it would be incorrect to assume that my identity had not been at risk. Whilst the knowledge was assimilated peacefully the memories and feelings of the human male was a whole different matter.

Thankfully for me, whilst the man's ego, memories, ambitions and aims could have affected me without any consent- The man had liked me a lot and was fine with 'dying' despite the situation. (Apparently there was this Highschool DXD Mobage game and he spent all his votes on me in a popularity poll, too bad I only got 6th place… to be fair, the voting system was weird and Grayfia was in the top 5 so it was probably more to do with artwork and all…)

Now, this was another difference between devils and humans. Devils are hard-wired in their genetic code to essentially do everything to achieve their aims, or for power, or for love, etc… Humans were different in that sense, but in a flexible way.

In this case, the human was from another dimension with substantial knowledge of my universe (fictional) that so happened to consider me as his favourite character. I was rather flattered by the sentiment, only to be rather sad when those were the last sentiment he conveyed during the five minute conversation in the centre of the mind.

Ooh, that was a trope right there!

Ah, I digress. Actually it was a depressing thought, I actually cried back then.

It was just so foreign. It was through the man's knowledge that I knew that it was likely some act of R.O.B. creating a premise for a self-insert Mary sue character.

And in the end was derailed simply because the man chosen was selfless enough to just let himself die instead of going for a second chance in life! (Died by truck, apparently Japan exports their killer trucks overseas…)

Looking back at that moment, it was perhaps the biggest indication that I was more than just a devil and more than human.

If I had to be completely honest with herself I will admit that before this incident I could have watched my brother and his peerage kill, no, even torture a stray devil in front of me without blinking.

No, it was more accurate to say I would have admired his power.

After all, Issei Hyoudou did the exact same thing when Koneko and Kiba attacked the stray devil in the first season. For a normal high school boy that was kind hearted, he thought it was cool that they were strong and fast. He wasn't repulsed by the fact that Akeno tortured the stray by electrocution. He didn't care that Rias executed/murdered/erased the stray.

He could only think of their power and his own. Such is the nature of devils.

And if I was still of a devil mind-set then I would have just plundered the man's knowledge and memories without remorse, and perhaps, make a small token of remembrance of the man.

I found that realisation to be disturbing.

Devils lack many of the restraints that humans have, if possible, I want to continue to surpass devils because frankly, if I looked at Diodora Astaroth for example, it can lead to terrible things.

That's not to say I would reject being a devil, far from it! Devils have no known limits as far as I knew! There's no way I would constrain myself, but it would also be the height of foolishness to stick to the mind-set of a devil considering that it only works well for main characters! (Yes, you Issei…)

But…humans are limited in what they can do, right? If I have learnt anything in this short life… It's that the more you plan (devils have a lot of time to do that), the easier it is for those plans to crumble from some unforeseen circumstance! The harder you try, the faster you reach your limits and lament your weakness! Unless you surpass 'being human'-

And so, I reject my Humanity!

Well, just some parts of humanity. I'll keep the useful bits. I didn't have much in the first place, on a genetic standpoint.

Wait a minute! Did I just rip off that speech of DIO?

Ah, that is unimportant, I suppose. (Hmm, I have blonde drills so maybe I should rip-off Beatrice's verbal tic, I suppose.)

In summary, devils have the talent and occasionally the drive to excel, but tend to fuck things up due to overdoing things or not doing anything at all. Humans, have limits and no 'talents' (in the field of overwhelming power), but with the right mentality, can get things done.

Mix and match, viola! Path to HAX mode activated!

Well, that's a story for another time, I suppose.

I ended my musings as I waited for the right time to barge into the Kuoh Academy Occult Research Clubroom.

It's been another year and around ten months since I started to bug my brother to send Rias Gremory anime and manga as gifts.

I have also occasionally visited the school to bring Valerie along to Gasper.

It's always good to let the two childhood friends catch up in real life. It helps a lot in getting Gasper out of his stupid cardboard box.

Ah, yes. Valerie Tepes, whilst she awoke the Sephiroth Graal before I, um, found her – She hadn't yet been force to use it yet so the insanity from having concepts crammed in her head hadn't set in yet. She was mostly apathetic and cold mainly due to being imprisoned and treated as insane by her own family.

Oh, and discriminated against as well. Vampires are really racist!

It's a good thing Elmenhilde Karnstein had her prejudices broken down! She had seen some vampires from her own faction (Carmilla faction) and the Tepes faction colluding to loot the treasury whilst I was, um, pre-occupied with over-zealous vampires that didn't seem to know they were outmatched. Those traitors tried to beat her down and use her as a vampire shield to the monster (me) attacking them (I was actually leaving, but went the wrong direction! Honest!)

That sure broke her world view down. Also, being saved by some Dhampir servants that she mistreated tends to do that to you.

Thankfully her trauma is almost all gone now and we made peace with the fact that I had destroyed their ancestral home.

The three of us became best of friends and training buddies! Well, I mainly trained them using a few of my methods.

I could afford all the life threatening training methods and abuse it to maximise improvements. It also allowed me to experiment with thousands of magics without getting hurt (permanently)!

Right now my base form (as in only physically) had far surpassed my buffed up form at full power back then.

I can't always rely on special powers since Cao Cao had that really sexist Balance Breaker ability that negates the special powers of women, and while I do have a counter for that (and for all other hax abilities), I would prefer being strong enough to lay the beat down on at their weakest, massively hypersonic opponents without any 'buffs'!

I had to stop sleeping to maximise my time since I studied and trained in equal measure. Oh, I had to be social as well, that too! And there's a few counterfeit Noble Phantasms that I managed to make using the Ainsworth's Flash Air magecraft and some other enchanting skills!

Good thing I reached my target, if I didn't, then I wouldn't be so sure about making my 'debut' in the next few days.

Back to the Occult Research Clubroom

Today, was the day that Raiser Phenex learnt that you couldn't buy love with anime, manga and games.

As according to canon, they were at an impasse where Raiser and Rias had accepted the rating game, or rather, just before that.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—" Grayfia Lucifuge, the strongest queen explains, only to have Rias continue for her as she displays that she's following the flow of the conversation.

"-When it involves the family and household problems." Rias completes while sighing.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!" Rias angrily says out loud, allowing her peerage, Grayfia and Raiser to hear.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?" Grayfia inquires, already knowing her answer.

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after her provocative words, although, with a bit of disappointment that it had to come to this after all his efforts. Well, at least he managed to read and watch lots of interesting human entertainment, not that he will admit to it to anyone other than his little sister.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?" Raiser provokes her.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

And then the door was busted open with a strong kick.

"Brother! How could you agree to this? Since when did you become a bully! Do I have to give you mother's lecture on not picking weaker opponents again?" Ravel Phenex, his sister intrudes into the room with adorable anger.

Issei Hyoudou found it adorable, while also feeling extreme anger at the Phenex male for having such a cute and busty sister. 'Damn Yakitori Riajuu!', he thought as he seethed.

"But Ravel- she started it by being an ungrateful little-"

"And that makes it okay to put up with a farce of a Rating Game?! No matter what angle you look at it your victory is already assured! What will the spectators think of you bullying your pitifully weak fiancé?" Ravel says while deliberately provoking Rias's peerage and reminding Raiser that the match would have been pathetic.

Now, Ravel had been planning this for quite a while. Whilst she didn't even reveal a fraction of her true strength to her brother she HAD shown that she could handily defeat her brother's Queen, Yubelluna. Along with that, she had emphasised that she researched his fiancé's peerage and found that wanting in every way possible. Highlighting the fact that they barely seriously trained and used Raiser's racism against reincarnated humans (Yuuto Kiba, Issei Hyoudou, Asia Argento and to an extent, Akeno Himejima(she's a half)).

By this point she had her brother entirely convinced that Yubelluna could just fly and bomb all of them easily. Ravel had even highlighted that Rias had not even inherited a semblance of strong control over her inherited power from the Bael family.

So yes, Raiser's opinion of their peerage was essentially that they were so trash to the point that if he raised more than a fist against them then it would be of the uttermost humiliation to him.

"Ravel! Thank you my adorable sister for reminding me of such a fact. It would seem that my competitive spirit almost made me take a lose-lose scenario!"

"Ehee! It's my duty as a little sister to help my big brother! I've been training daily to support you whenever I need to as well! Eh? That should have scored pretty high in Ravel points!" The little sister says, clearly ripping off Oregairu.

Raiser agrees completely, finds it cute and allows the practice to go on while he was completely oblivious to everyone else's blank stares at their shameless sibling relationship.

Issei Hyoudou clicks his tongue in disgust and jealousy as their happy sibling aura, which he titled, 'The Zone', seemed to be expanding.

"Wait! So you're not accepting the match?!" Rias shouted.

"Of course not! What do you think I'm stupid?! Ravel can fight you instead! It's much fairer considering that she only has two other servants who are worth more than your entire peerage anyways." Raiser says while Ravel nods with agreement.

'Keikaku Doori!' Ravel thought as she smiled deviously in her mind while playing the song 'Low of Solipsism', aka, Death Note killing montage music.

Grayfia shakes her head and decided to just agree with it. If anything this would increase her sister-in-law's chances of winning, was what she thought.

Little did she know she was so very, very wrong about that.

Raiser, according to Canon, still summoned his peerage because he wanted to make Issei even madder. Issei didn't attack Raiser, however, due to Ravel standing in between him and the Yakitori. He was a nice guy, after all.

 **The date was set for ten days later…**

"Pardon me. But could you repeat what you just said?" Elmenhilde asked with annoyance.

"Why of course! When the match starts I need you and Valerie to retire and let me curbstomp them myself using my 'Authorities'." Ravel haughtily says to her light blonde friend.

"… Only if you agree to letting me drink the blood of the Mayan Gods when we raid their secret temple." Elmenhilde negotiates to sate her high class vampiric diet.

"-And me too." Valerie interjects as she starts playing Pokemon SoulSilver on her DS.

Her emotions had dulled a bit due to her experience, but video games seem to be the secret activity that excites her.

Even though she's complete shit at gaming, Ravel noted in her mind.

"Why of course! What kind of friend would I be to deny them of the spoils of war! Although, I hate choosing targets so I'm leaving you girls to schedule which of the secluded and 'lost' Gods we want to take dispose of first. But make sure Angra Mainyu is on the top of the list!" Ravel says while reminding herself that what she does will be for the good of mankind (and her own)!

She may be a devil but that doesn't mean she didn't respect humans considering her situation.

They waited in the designated room modelled after Kuoh Academy half an hour before the Rating Game started.

"…I think I have neglected to ask you two this question for quite a while but… any suggestions on whom to recruit?" Ravel inquired of her friends.

"I think we need more women." Elmenhilde Karnstein, (former) noble of the Carmilla Faction (Matriarchal) suggested.

"Any actual specifics other than gender?"

"No."

"…" Ravel stayed silent as she calmed her annoyance at the lack of suggestions. Being a Tsundere she's much more vulnerable to being angered, hence, she often has to hasten her internal time through time magic so that she can cool off without anyone noticing.

"We should recruit some elves!" Valerie suggested.

"For the fifth and last time- Elves are Extinct! As in, if you want one then I urge you to get a Tinker rating in Genetics, scry for leftover DNA and clone them yourself. Wait, why do you keep asking for elves?"

"They have pointy ears just like us!" Valerie said, noting the vampire's and dhampir's ear characteristics being similar to elves.

"I immediately regret my decision." Ravel quickly said in response for the unfunny answer. "Hm, there's still some time… I'll go make us some cake."

"We have less than 20 minutes, how are you supposed to do that?" Elmenhilde asked with a raised eyebrow despite wanting some of that cake. After all, Ravel is a professional baker.

"Ohohoh-*Cough* A-Alright, I still can't pull off that laugh. I mean, who's the residential master of Time magic here?" The blonde ojou (who can't pull off the stereotypical laugh) asked rhetorically.

The two bloodsuckers groaned. "You are…" They said at the same time and in monotone.

"Exactly. I'll just set up a time bounded field after I do some last minute shopping."

She did just that and came back within 3 minutes. 2 of those minutes were spent shopping, and she accelerated the last one minute within her private kitchen after she kicked out all of the cooks.

"Red velvet again!? This is discrimination! Just because I am a proud vamp-former vampire does not mean you should assume I want it by default!" Elmenhilde complained even as she gracefully ate the cake at supernatural speeds.

"Hmph! It's not as if I made the cake for you anyways! I just wanted to pass the time and it just so happens that we all could waste some time eating." Ravel replied in full tsun mode.

"Eh? It's fine. It's fine everyone." Valerie plays peacemaker while eating the cake slowly like the princess she is. "Ah! Thank you very much for the cake! It's wonderful, as expected!"

"W-Well, I already said that I didn't make it for you! It was just to pass the time… and I didn't ask whether the both of you wanted it or not so you don't have to thank me for it."

"You didn't have to ask since you already knew it was our favourite." Valerie replies Ravel.

"It's rude to answer for someone else!" Elmenhilde protested.

"Ah, but you didn't deny that you weren't going to answer the very same way." The dhampir smiled as she replied the vampire.

"U-Uguu. Curses…"

Ravel couldn't help but note the light blush on the pale vampire's face. She mentally sighed as she recognised it as embarrassment. This wasn't new to Ravel considering that she was often embarrassed whenever she was praised by her two friends and her family. It still wasn't something she could get used to despite receiving a lot of it.

The Phenex supposed that it was simply the genuine thankfulness of close friends that always manages to touch her slightly more human heart.

"… Girls, while I do want to dominate them utterly and completely- I'm rather unsure how I want to do it… I could go the crazy route and imitate the Archbishops I based the abilities from, or I could go full bitch mode, or I could do this Saitama style…" Ravel asked her two servants, although, the term is rather incorrect considering they barely do any serving at all. Most reincarnated devils will at least address their 'King' highly, but in Ravel's case, everyone's rather casual and friendly on an equal level.

"You should go full 'HAM' instead, I mean, be bombastic and confident." Valerie suggested simply.

"Ravel Phenex, I would not wish you to even attempt to be cruel to your enemies. Considering that I still shiver whenever you would fight 'casually' I believe that is a fate that should not be granted to anyone. That said, focus on theatrics and weaken your abilities as much as possible while maintaining the façade of 'impressiveness'. That should tide you over for this battle, it would not do for you to show your 'Authorities' true powers. Use them, but mislead the spectators. Make it unforgettable, but don't show them the truth. After all, there are spies everywhere…" Elmenhilde elegantly explains using her centuries worth of experience in politics, which Ravel has neglected slightly in favour of power, spells, versatility, tools and backup plans that are mainly combat related.

"I see… I'll take the advice and I think that throwing a few quotes from DIO could work. I mean, confident smirk, menacing aura and the occasional monologues that I will never do in actual fights should do just fine. Besides… I need to play the villain, I need them to be stronger." Ravel said even as Valerie and Elmenhilde did not understand why she said those words.

Ravel needed the peerage to be stronger, because due to her change, many other things would have changed. It would also mean Rias's peerage will be short of some support and healing in the future… so she needed them to be stronger and finish up their character development.

Also, she would rather hurt them badly in order to destroy her chances of being a harem member.

Well, soon the fight started and they were shifted into the pocket dimension some devils had set up.

Valerie and Elmenhilde immediately retired.

[Ravel Phenex-sama's Queen has retired.]

[Ravel Phenex-sama's Bishop …has also retired.]

Grayfia Lucifuge announced with surprise right after beginning the match.

The spectators included Grayfia (she's the announcer of course she's fucking watching the match), Sirzechs Lucifer (As if Rias's brocon of a brother would miss this match), Zeoticus Gremory, Venelana Gremory, Sona Sitri (who acted as an extra judge) and the entire Phenex family (although Raiser's peerage was the only ones to join the family watching, they mostly piled on their 'King' to save space. It was at this moment, Raiser knew, there was such a thing as too much tits).

Most of the Phenex family was watching because their little princess was fighting her first Rating Game. Raiser, unfortunately for him, had borne the brunt of his mother's nuclear fallout from letting Ravel fight. For the ten days until the match he was suffering from severe fear from blonde haired women with dark blue eyes, hence, he couldn't even bear to look at his sister without seeing his mother in her considering their similar appearances.

All the spectators were utterly gobsmacked by the retirements, the Phenex patriarch had face palmed and wondered if Ravel was actually the more arrogant one instead of Raiser.

"Uh, Buchou. What just happened?" Issei asked his 'King' Rias Gremory.

"I-I don't know. I just don't know." Rias, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess of Destruction (a nickname she came up with during her chuuni days, which her mother decided was rather nice and went with it), was completely taken aback by the recent development.

However, Rias couldn't help but feel they had a better chance of victory.

"Hey, Buchou…" Issei asked while looking outside the window.

"Yes Ise-kun?"

"Is everything meant to be on fire?" Issei slowly asked while shaking in fear.

"W-What do you mean?" Rias replied in shock.

"B-Buchou, everything is destroyed. I mean, everything other than this room is burnt black and on fire." Yuuto Kiba said after spending five seconds surveying the outside.

Less than a minute into the Rating Game, Ravel Phenex had engulfed the entire pocket dimension that spanned a small town with a flick of her finger and a miniscule amount of her demonic power.

After a few seconds of processing what has happened, the Gremory group had their copy of the Occult Research Club blown apart from Ravel's minor use of Aerokinesis.

Granted, that minor use had broken their building apart as if it was made of paper mache.

After evacuating the broken clubhouse they truly realised that the fight was not one of tactics and strategy.

No, the entire field was now burnt black with fires still burning across the entire landscape. Black smoke had clouded the sky, it was only the night vision of their devil physiology and the fires that allowed them to see anything at all.

And what they found was Ravel Phenex, standing comfortably in the middle of the former copy of their high school. She was wearing a scarlet red dress that was unmarred by the soot and smog covering the land. She had her eyes closed, her hands folded with a confident smirk on her cute face.

"Ohoho! Well, my arms are folded and my eyes are closed, this is a victory laugh, weaklings. You lost today because you were slothful for 15 years." Ravel said with a magically amplified voice and a generalisation of a reasonable number of years to mean, 'You lazed around your entire life!'.

Also, she didn't fail the Ojou laugh because she kept it to 3 syllables and less.

Rias felt the words she said were familiar somehow, but got too angry to care.

"Oi! We haven't even started fighting yet! Don't think you've won!" Issei yelled.

"You are correct. I may not have won yet, however, you have already lost the moment." Ravel retorted calmly, still not deigning to open her eyes.

"Dafuq?! How does that make any sense?" Issei shouted back, only to be held back from attacking recklessly by Rias.

"Ohoh! As if I would lose to the likes of such slothful devils! The moment I began using my Authority of Sloth, you had already lost!"

The next five minutes involved attempted sword stabs, slices, magic sword attacks, hand-to-hand combat, object tossing, lightning bolts, blasts of power of destruction and a dragon shot.

She didn't even open her eyes as she just stood there while all attacks were deflected and blocked.

How was she doing this? The spectators and the fighters wondered while the more powerful spectators managed to note some form of autonomous defence.

In Ravel's case, it was mostly some fanaticism over the Re:Zero series that pushed her to learn the related magics in order to form the Archbishops and Witches's authorities. After pushing through with imagination, she then dissected the magics using the human magician calculation methods to alter and modify those magics whilst deriving new magics from them. The harder part was linking the authorities to her 'HP' (As Authorities use up Odo, which is Re:Zero's version of life force) in a way that would not decrease her lifespan. Hence, the authorities internally damage parts of her body in a way that she could easily regenerate with her innate ability (which she has also enhanced through training and magic).

To sum it up, the Authority of Sloth was basically Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti's 'Unseen Hand', which was originally used by the Witch of Sloth and was taken by the Witch of Envy.

The arms were based on her own physical and magical strength, both in offence and defence.

'Invisible Providence', Natsuki Subaru's version of only one hand was used as the base spell. With only one hand the Authority would boast a use of 1000% of her arm strength, or rather 10X normal strength.

Her 'Unseen Hand' version uses a thousand hands (variable) at most, which degrades the power to 1% in each hand.

That 1% was obviously enough for scrubs like the Gremory group who only got 'gud' after training in the Underworld during Volume 5.

Hence, all the attacks were being batted away and blocked by invisible hands. To the many onlookers, the Gremory group looked as if they were flailing around and having their attacks disappear as they attacked without visible effect.

"Oh my! Are you people actually trying to kill me? I like you all. All this time you tried to kill me you weren't sweating, and your breathing was even, well, outside of exhaustion. You all are absolutely calm, as I expect from fellow devils." Ravel said to the group after five minutes of blocking their attacks without moving an inch.

"D-Don't joke around! As if you wouldn't be able to take these attacks as a Phenex!" Yuuto snarled as he lost his cool.

"Oh? And the newly reincarnated devils actually feel the same?" Ravel questioned with amusement.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Issei asked while Asia looked on with confusion.

"You don't see it. It's the thought that counts, you know. Here you all are, trying to mutiliate, hurt and kill a single teenage girl. So what if I could regenerate? It's clear you would do the same to any other devil. I was just stating a fact. Hyoudou Issei, your parents must be so proud of the son they raised!" Ravel said mockingly.

"W-What?"

"You don't see it. Of course you don't. Do you remember when your 'King' executes your enemies in front of you? I've researched all of you. Do you recall your enemies suffering in front of you as Rias's 'Queen' unleashes her sadistic needs on your foes? Of course you do. But it's not as if you care anymore, after all, the moment you become a devil you discard these sentiments for the lust of power. Your parents would love to see you now, wouldn't they?" The single enemy on the battlefield continued.

"T-they were all monsters-"

"You're missing the point. Are you saying that if you had the option in Dragon Quest to torture slime then you'll do it without seeing that it's cruel? Are you saying that if you could kill every single monster NPC in a video game you would if you could? Well, devils then to do that after extracting every single resource they can from them. Ah, yes, it's no wonder the church has no problem teaching it's exorcists to slaughter every devil if this is what they are like."

Ravel watches as Asia is shaken by those words.

"Y-you're screwing with us. Shut up!" Issei shouts.

"As if I will ever screw you, Red Lizard Emperor." She quickly retorts coldly as the rest of the peerage watches on, clearly having given up on their current attacks.

"G-Gah!" Ravel looks at him with sadness as those words actually hurt him more than her previous words.

"I should have expected that… truly the difference between humans and devils are vast considering that you wouldn't even consider the viewpoint." Ravel says while revising her plan of mentally training them.

"Ah, I'm bored. And a little hungry too… I think I'll help myself to some of your memories." Ravel said as she swapped her Authorities mentally. "Authority of Gluttony-" With supersonic speeds she reappeared behind Koneko Toujou, mentally noting her name as Shirone, and slapped her left palm lightly on the Nekoshou's back.

The light slap sent her crashing into the ground.

"-Itadakimasu." She licked her left hand, which was mainly theatrics.

She hadn't actually made the much hated Authority (Who's Rem?), after all, erasing someone's existence to that level would require access to the universe's laws. Hence, she simply recreated the effect of 'copying' the target's memories on touch with her left palm while inflicting a suspended animation effect on the target via time magic (casted with Hit Points).

And honestly, she wasn't that cruel.

The group had yelled Koneko's name and ran to her defence as Rias engaged Ravel in combat. Ravel easily dodged around Rias while taunting her with the copied memories.

"Waah, why did Kuroka-oneechan leave me? Oh, I don't want to use Senjutsu because I'm scared of going mad like Kuroka-oneechan. Even if Buchou will be forced to marry Raiser if we lose I still won't go all out." Ravel mockingly cried while running circles around Rias, enraging her further.

"H-How are you doing this! Don't think you know Koneko! What did you do to her?" Rias continued to yell out question after question while attempting to blast Ravel into smithereens.

"If you can lay a single hand on me then perhaps I'll tell you." Ravel calmly said.

Well, she was still a bit cruel. This was, admittedly, her way of forcing them to face their issues quicker since there were so many ways things could have gone to shit in the light novels. And with her being vastly different it would be prudent to strengthen them as soon as possible while hastening their character development.

"B-Buchou! K-K-Koneko-chan isn't waking up!" Asia shouts as she attempts to heal her.

"Oh? That? I'll let her wake up then." And with that, Ravel ended the suspended animation effect which was largely conceptual, because 'Concept' attacks equals win. And she had a lot of practice using conceptual effects as she mastered Displacement (Flash Air).

As Koneko woke up and hope rose among the group, the Phenex crushed that in an instant.

"Authority of Lust." She used the authority of transformation to turn her left hand into a metal spike, reappeared by running past Rias and the other defenders, stabbing Koneko through her front.

Severing her spine.

Not that it would be particularly difficult to heal but-

[Rias Gremory-sama's Rook has retired.]

-It was more than enough to force a retirement as she also cut through her right side.

"…..K-Koneko-chan!" Issei shouts.

"No….No, why couldn't I do anything why Koneko-chan!" Asia begins to cry.

Kiba begins to speed at the lone attacker.

"Authority of Sloth." Ravel begins to repel attacks once again whilst continuing to monologue. "You know, there's a story about a knight, a self-proclaimed one. He would do things, heroic things, but no one asked for him to take up their fight. He was weak, and he failed and failed again. He would try to avenge his loved ones and his friends again and again. But he always failed…" Ravel then used 'Unseen Hand' to separate the peerage and pin them to the ground.

She went and stood above Yuuto Kiba before continuing.

"The boy, the self-proclaimed knight, almost gave up. In the end, he realised that he was doing everything for his own selfishness, because he felt that he himself… was worthless. You know what I'm talking about, don't you, Knight-kun? Why do you do what you do?" She asked pointedly and rhetorically, and before Kiba could answer, she continued.

"-He became a real hero in the end. He named this ability, you know… I will allow you the satisfaction of being defeated by the self-proclaimed knight, Natsuki Subaru. Now stay down, Invisible Providence."

She released the other fighters as she combined the 'Unseen Hands' into one invisible shadow hand.

With one attack, she pierced through the knight's torso, leaving a gaping hole.

[Rias Gremory-sama's Knight has retired.]

"You know, there are times when pain should be shared, and sometimes, they shouldn't be. In the end, you can't run away from the pain forever. If you want to be stronger for your 'King' then you will have to face your past and the pain that accompanies it. Authority of Wrath." Ravel said to Akeno.

She had reduced the empathy related parts of the authority and refocused it into injury sharing.

Focusing it on Akeno Himejima, Ravel reinforced a single attack, punching herself through the chest.

The attack was displaced onto the 'Queen'.

[Rias Gremory-sama's Queen has retired.]

"Do unto others as you would have them done unto you. Ouch, that hurts a little. Doesn't it Asia-chan? Such a beautiful and well-meaning verse hurting every devil indiscriminately." Ravel mused out loud.

At this point Issei and Rias were swearing bloody vengeance.

"Bitch! How many tricks do you have!?" Issei snarled.

"I don't know. How many times have you masturbated in your life?" Ravel retorted.

"!" Issei looked at her in shock. "Shit, we're fucked." He muttered.

"You masturbated that many times!?" Rias all but shouted.

Suddenly the tension broke as Asia hid her face in embarrassment.

The spectators who were confused, in awe and were astounded by Ravel's strength and brutality were in utter shock with Issei's and Rias's interaction.

Many of them were keeping their laughter to themselves.

"Authority of Sloth." She once again grabbed the three remaining members.

"You know Rias? You are so very fortunate to have all this wealth, prestige, talent, comrades… all of which fell into your lap. We're oh so similar… the only difference is that I haven't been so slothful."

And with that said, she begun by breaking all of Issei's four limbs, allowing Rias and Asia to watch in horror as the boy's boosted body was twisted and broken.

Of course, it wasn't to Rem's level. She mainly just broke them at the elbow and knee.

Part of Ravel was hoping that this would definitely prevent any flags to prevent her conversion into a harem member if she managed to hurt Rias's peerage enough.

Rias, who was exhausted could barely muster enough energy to fight back even as she begged for Ravel to stop. Asia was crying and yelling as well.

Ravel soon dropped Issei on the ground and was almost tempted to use Nasu projection magic to make a twister mat, but that would have been horrible taste to have done so.

It was bad enough that it was done to Rem.

"See how your slothfulness has hurt your dear, dear 'Pawn'. If only you were stronger…"

"I'll kill you….I'll KILL YOU! I'LL ANNIHALATE! ERADICATE! ERASE YOU FROM THIS EARTH YOU SICK BITCH!"

"Really? Aren't you overreacting? Oh wait, you're a Gremory, silly me. To be fair, I would react the same, but let this be a lesson to you. This is what the life of a devil is about. It's unfortunate, but the strong trample on the weak. I realised this and decided that I will never be trampled on. Now then…" She released Asia, who immediately ran and began healing Issei.

Ravel began to walk towards them, and stopped in front of Issei's body and Asia.

"I shall give you a chance. Go down two steps and I will not hurt you the remainder of this battle. But if you rather die, then continue what you're doing. After all, the more you heal the boy… the more I can hurt him." She said to Asia.

"I won't abandon Issei! Never! Not ever! Even if you were to hurt and kill me! I know I can't fight so this is the only thing I can do for Issei… and for Buchou. I-I believe that Issei ca-WILL win!" Asia says with determination even as Ravel could see her obvious terror. And that moved Ravel's heart even as she had earlier resolved to play the villain.

"… *Sigh*, that's a shame." Ravel scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Darn, I really should collapse your lung or something, but you two are just too perfect for each other. Rejoice, young girl! Your love has spared the both of you for now! I expect you to heal him to fighting condition as soon as possible." The twin-drilled princess said as she walked away from the two of them.

"…Thank you." She heard Asia say silently.

Ravel really wished she worked on self-hypnosis more often so that she could turn off her emotions back then.

"You… on the other hand, will be educated on why you shouldn't resist the decisions of your betters." Ravel said to Rias, referring to their parents.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Ravel shouted as she weakened the attack power of her 'Unseen Hands' further and punched Rias in non-vital locations rapidly.

After letting Rias off her assault, she retrieved a vial from her dress, a vial of Phoenix Tears and poured it into Rias's mouth.

"Buchou!" The healed Issei shouted as Rias's breathed heavily once she recovered from her wounds.

"Oh? The Boosted Gear has taken another form? Interesting, show me what it can do." The princess smirked provokingly.

She had to wait as Issei charged up his boosted gear to the max before 'Transfering' the boosted power to Rias, who had charged up her stronger Power of Destruction attack.

Most of the spectators were amazed at the Ultimate-Class attack, especially so since it was the power of destruction.

The Phenex family were hoping desperately for their baby girl to be okay whilst the Gremory's at this point, wouldn't want her dead, but some come-uppance would make them a little happier.

The adults (everyone sans Raiser and his peerage, Sona is smart enough) have already surmised that Ravel was deliberately antagonising them for their own good as they connected the dots that she seemed to be pointing out weak points from their pasts that she perceives to hold them back.

Ravel faced the incoming attack without any fear whatsoever.

"Authority of Greed."

The Authority of Regulus Corneas, Archbishop of Greed. 'Stillness of an Object's Time'. The power to stop the time of themselves or anything they're wearing, touched, or even their breath … It prevents outside interference while allows interference from the user outwards. For the cost of stopping the user's heart, which was easily negated with regeneration.

With it, the large orb of power of destruction had split harmless as it went pass Ravel, dissipating as it was negated.

Despair crept up to the faces of the two remaining combatants and their exhausted healer.

Ravel smirked and pointed at Rias's midsection.

"Have you ever faced an overwhelming opponent before? Guess not… Your first Rating game wasn't with some lazy High-Class devil! It was I, Ravel!" Ravel exclaimed before applying the Authority's power to her finger.

She swiped her finger across the mid-section of Rias and Issei who were standing close together as if she was swiping across an iPhone.

"You are truly slothful."

The atmosphere focused from her finger that was stilled had cut through everything in it's trajectory. Slicing the two devils in half and quickly destroying the pocket dimension as it reached the edge. Ravel cancelled the effect quickly before it destroyed anything further.

And with that, the battle was won.

And Raiser, who had read many of the manga he had bought for Rias over the years, finally realised how much his sister was using DIO's quotes.


	3. The Little Sister is Best Civil Servant

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. Nice idea Inconspicuous Llama, I might make an Omake with multiple premises related to other SI's or crossover characters that end up in Ravel's version of DXD (e.g. typical Naruto, Emiya Shirou, whatever overpowered Issei). In this chapter, everyone gets overpowered off screen, more HAX is gained, Sirzechs is conflicted and Raiser is still shafted. Issei is now the Jotaro to Ravel's DIO. Or at least, he trying to be. Oh, and watch Girlish Number guys, its a rather fun satire on the anime industry. As for power levels, let's be honest, things started to not make sense after Volume 3 and power levels went mad. Let's just assume that Ravel would beat up anyone that's not Great Red, Shiva, Trihexa and Ophis easy. And if they fought, well, she'll probably still win because this isn't some sort of Kuroinu style story.

 **The Little Sister is Best Civil Servant**

Whilst I find it generally distasteful to take shortcuts I DO believe in the value of learning from the more experienced. As such, I do not dislike 'Life Hacks' to a degree.

One such life hack is memory copying. I wouldn't do it to everyone, but experts are free game.

If I did copy their memories then I will certainly provide them compensation or generally combine their expertise's with other expertise's to benefit mankind, devil kind and most non-evil sentient beings. After all, "The whole is greater than the sum of its parts", meaning that one person having everything is better than multiple people having one specialty.

Well, that sounded very elitist! But ah well, what can you do? People don't generally work well together but if they did? Wonders would be created.

In any case, after the match I quickly left a note saying that I would return in time for my brother's engagement party even if I knew Sirzechs Lucifer would do something to derail it.

I grabbed Valerie and Elmenhilde, erased our traces, hid us behind many existence shielding spells, teleported us rapidly across the human world (that took a miniscule amount of energy since I didn't have to break out of the Underworld secretly; the Rating Game was in the human world, yay!) before settling in what was Mesoamerica, or specifically, a temple hidden with divine energy. It was definitely Mayan.

It was… simpler than I expected.

I mean, the process of breaking in, locking every being inside a time acceleration barrier (Saves me some time, It's not like a 100 accelerated bounded field would cost much energy!), punching every divine being to near death and copying their memories (Authority of Gluttony also puts them in stasis) was much easier than I thought.

The thing about using the authority was that it was easy to process 25 years' worth of memories in a tenth of a second, but for Gods and Goddesses? That took me quite a few seconds to get through, sifting out the useless bits and focused on their powers. (and knowledge too, but knowledge is power! Sometimes…)

With those memories we (or rather, I) went ahead and did the same with the hideouts of other Mayan and Aztec divine beings in the region (good thing they were buddy-buddy with each other and knew where they were all hibernating at!). Hurray for two-for-one packages!

In any case, they were all generally assholes, I mean…really? Ixtab the Goddess of the Hanged, aka Suicide Goddess was the kind of Goddess which sort of led her followers to commit suicide over depression and even more trivial matters?

Even without any worship they still boasted their former divine strength due to hibernating for so long, still, it wasn't difficult to beat them. Valerie and Elmenhilde mainly started piling up the frozen Gods and Goddesses into a pile as per my instructions.

"Whew! That was a rather nice warm up! Now all we have to do is sacrifice them is this ritual I made, and improved on with their own experience in sacrificing… damn heart removers… to empower ourselves to a higher level." I said to my conspirators.

"…Have you actually tested if this works?" Elmenhilde looks at me with scepticism.

Ah well, it can't be helped.

"My version of the 'Authority of Envy'. The Witch of Envy could absorb beings and assimilate their powers, well, at least that was what I theorised. What this ritual uses is the concept of [Absorbtion] which I ripped off Re:Monster's main character, [Synthesis] and [Draining]. Now, we're not truly taking all their power. After all, becoming the kind of so called 'Gods' of this universe is rather pathetic, I mean, they rely on faith for goodness sake! What happened to self-reliance! In any case, what we're mainly taking is their base abilities to handle higher level concepts. Take Yum Cimil the Death God for example, taking his base abilities will allow Valerie a more permanent solution to her Sacred Gear's drawbacks. The gods of creation like Huehueteotl will allow us to understand utilise origin and time a lot better. We can mix and match concepts with [Synthesis] and the [Draining] will mainly give us a huge well of energy to power up as well as increase our potential. As for knowledge? Don't worry. I used the framework for Authority of Gluttony to help process the knowledge on an instinctual level for the both of you. Ah, was I rambling? Sorry, I know I shouldn't be rambling like the Witch and Archbishop of Greed but I'm both excited and fucking pissed off." I rambled on, and then hid my face in embarrassment.

"Ravel, my friend, I trust you with what you want to do and I do not require the purpose of this ritual. I only asked if it worked." Elmenhilde considerately and gently repeated her previous question.

"S-Sorry. I tried it on spirits, stray devils, some asshole fallen angel and other creatures but I haven't done it on Gods before. So…if you want to back out then go ahead. Most of their blood wouldn't actually be used and you can always drink it after I finish with the ritual."

"If it worked on other beings then it should work on these… 'Gods'. I mean, considering that you are more powerful than all of them put together at your peak that should not be any issues." Elmenhilde says with confidence.

Ah, to be a bit more honest I am rather nervous about this.

I mainly needed to know how to access and draw from higher domains so that I can find the root of all the universes laws. After all, I need to hack them in the future, go full Odin (not this world's Odin, the Fortissimo VN's Odin! He was fucking OP!) and make my existence [Eternal] (aka, always return to existence no matter what!).

Also, I really do want to empower my two friends so that they won't be in danger from the attention I plan to attract.

Speaking off friends… where's Valerie?

I look to the right and see-

"OH MY MAOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THAT CAULDRON OF FUCKING SOULS!" I shouted, ran and dragged Valerie away from one of the Mayans little pot of stored souls.

"E-eh? Sorry, my body moved on its own." The blonde dhampir said sheepishly.

"It's not your fault. Blame the sacred gear. Ok, everyone's piled up in the centre of the temple, the time barrier should give us two weeks or so to wrap up the process." I said to her gently.

Ah, stupid Longinus's being a pain in the ass! Stupid Sephiroth Graal being stupidly attracted to anything soul related!

This is exactly why I need to kill a bunch of Death Gods!

Wait! I mean, I'm doing this for myself! Not for Valerie or anything! It's not like I mostly filled the to-do list with Death Gods to solve Valerie's Sacred Gear problem anyway! This is just my path to absolute power, nothing more, nothing less.

"Whatever you say Ravel-chan… whatever you say, hehe!" Oi, oi, what are you doing petting my head like that.

Stop it! Just because you're older doesn't mean you can do this to your 'King'.

Why is she even saying this in the first place? Can she read my mind?

"It's not mind reading. She's probably used to people with pride and can see what you're thinking about on your tsundere face." Elmenhilde answered.

I pouted even harder.

In any case, the ritual went ahead without much fanfare.

Did you expect a light show? Too bad, I am a practical high class lady that would not waste energy on making a ritual look good.

It was surprisingly easy to get through it. I did, after all, planned to have the ritual take place over a few days. That was what the time dilation bounded fields were meant for, after all. Saving time!

I mostly helped them with the process since I had experience absorbing attributes. Although, I never did get a visible noticeable boost since every being was just vastly weaker. In fact, I don't think I got much at all other than more 'understanding' into things.

In this case, I could tell that the two girls had gone from Ultimate-Class devils to definite Maou-classes.

I got a small boost in my base attributes. Before then I was probably Vali level in my speed (Massively Hypersonic, Mach 500, probably his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive) and small country level in my strength. With some additional tests (under extra alternate dimension barriers)I should be at the low end of Massively Hypersonic+, thank you Vsbattles for the useful classification for feats. It's a good thing that I inherited those stats from the man that gave me these memories.

Still, even then, I still have to get to FTL speeds to even match up to Odin (Fortissimo, yoshino Yousei, "Highest God", "Death", "Ultimate Magi"). Next up is sub-relativistic speeds. Let's start with 1% of the speed of light, or rather, Mach 8809.91.

Reinforcement gets better and better as I get stronger, but it doesn't scale very well in terms of speeds (I could only reach Mach 7000, I want to cry). Still, I could probably smash the world by reinforcing myself and punching the ground with moderate effort. I really should find a way to practice that.

In any case, Vali can eat his heart out. I will out speed his so called 'light-speed' and show him that he shouldn't boast about it so much. Don't underestimate light speed!

Honestly, what is with author's exaggerating speeds of characters!? I mean, Sun Wukong could go over 54000 km in one somersault, hypersonic + …. Oh, Divine Dividing users can move at light speed! My ass! That's a fucking lie! Vali got owned by Sun Wukong when they were training.

Ah well, at least I managed to learn some really nice concepts. Still, I will certainly need more HAX then this shit. Mayan and Aztec gods are weak as shit compared with the OP Hindu faction and others. Heck, I bet the Greek Gods were stronger. I should see if Cronos, or was it Kronos, is still alive. I swear I will beat that asshole up for all the shit that happened in Percy Jackson, put him in near death, absorb him until he's fucking nothing and become the glorious Overlady of Time.

… Honestly, in terms of feats I can easily surpass the Great Red, can't I? But I still need more HAX! I have enough HAX to tide me over, but I need a few more to be completely undefeatable. Also, I have to prevent people from ganging up on me so I will have to pick my fights carefully… well, to an extent.

"Ohohoho- *cough* Gahk! Why can't I do it right!?"

"There, there, Ravel-chan." Valerie says comfortingly as she patted my head across tha table we were using to play poker on.

What? As if we trained all the time as we assimilated power…

It's important to balance your life even as you use these 'Life Hacks'!

"Would you like a cup?" Elmenhilde offered.

"For the sixth time… I do not want to drink a cup of Mayan deity blood, especially so if that golden goblet was used in what I think it was used for."

"To each their own… Valerie! Cheers!" The two bloodsuckers's happily clinked their golden goblets of God blood together and drank.

Vampires could get a temporary boost from drinking the blood of powerful beings, but the spells and rituals I used were all for the long term which provided steady and permanent growth.

What? I am a professional munchkin!

After a few more days spent on absorbing more power and having crash course practise In using concepts and domains, we started to decorate the ancient temple we raided like our personal hangout.

I used some creation powers to start making electronic appliances and lights to brighten the place up while leaving the decoration to Elmenhilde. Valerie worked on maintaining the barriers while communing with the pretty much insane souls stored by the gods with her Sacred Gear.

Sadly, we got nothing useful from them.

I later spent a few hours dressing up for my brother's party. Elmenhilde, Valerie and I dressed each other up as we provided constructive feedback.

Whilst I would have enjoyed indulging in really badass long coats and flowy overlord worthy dresses, I unfortunately, have to reserve the honour to Sirzechs since he is the nominal ruler of the Underworld if you discount the council of elders who rule most of the things that Sirzechs doesn't handle.

If only I could just take over the Underworld and rule it under an iron fist instead of nominally deferring to these weaklings. Ah, that's the devil in me talking. Stop that, silly Ravel! You have to use that human head of yours and plan for the long term!

 **Back at Issei's home**

"Currently, the engagement party for Ojou-sama and Raiser-sama is about to take place. It's at the assembly hall in the Underworld that was prepared by the House of Gremory." Grayfia informed Issei as he woke up after two days, a little earlier than canon, but still rather late.

"…Where are Kiba and the others?" He asked.

"They went to escort Ojou-sama. The only ones who aren't at the hall who are related to them are Issei-sama and Asia-sama. Due to Rias-sama's wish, Asia-sama stayed here with me taking care of you, Issei-sama. She went downstairs to get a new towel for you."

But even so… he couldn't come to accept it. No matter how hopeless that battle was, he knew during the fight that Ravel Phenex was actually far more powerful than Raiser would have been. His 'King', had told him so.

This was rigged at the beginning.

He told Grayfia so. Grayfia grimaced as she explained further.

"That was certainly unexpected… The Phenex family was questioned extensively over the time period when Issei-sama was unconscious. They had absolutely no clue when had Ravel-sama gained so much power, nor did they know that she had far surpassed her brother…" Grayfia mused as she explained.

"Well that certainly is refreshing news! I almost thought they actually had a clue." A familiar voice came from the corner of Issei's room, surprising the maid and the protagonist.

They found Ravel Phenex reading some of Issei's manga casually while dressed elegantly in a rather extravagant red dress.

Grayfia was taken aback to how she could not have noticed her presence in the room. Thoughts on how long she has been present raced through her mind while she kept her guard up.

"You! What the hell are you doing here? Are you here to gloat?" Issei shouted.

"Eh, no way. I'm here to make sure you beat my brother up and crash the engagement party." Ravel said plainly while waving a hand.

The strongest queen and the soon to be strongest pawn looked at her with astonished looks.

"What? Forgive me for my unladylike conduct, Grayfia-sama. But this has to be said. My brother is a douchebag outside the family, he's a womaniser and he's rather lazy. And most importantly, Rias wouldn't be happy with my brother so I would rather not have them get married. Also, having an angry sister-in-law is always annoying."

"Then why? Why did you rig the fight?"

"Is fighting with a choice number of abilities really 'rigging'? In fact, I held back a lot didn't I? I made sure to use over indulgent monolouging and gave you plenty of time to boost yourself and your 'King'."

"Y-You still chose to help your brother!"

"Any younger sister has to do that. I would be a terrible sister if I didn't. But still, this is the path of lesser humiliation for him."

Ravel explained that she would prefer humbling him outside of an audience through her own performance. She had found it hard to believe that the current Lucifer, Rias's brother, would allow an unhappy marriage to go through anyways, hence, she took up the fight in case there were any tricks that might have led to Raiser's unfortunate end.

"But as you can surmised by the Grayfia-sama's presence here, I suppose that the trick to breaking apart this engagement lies elsewhere." Ravel explained to Issei.

"Look! I don't need to know this politics and family honour crap! All I know is that I will never hand over Buchou to a bastard like that!" Issei immediately bashed Ravel's brother right in front of her with jealousy and determination on his face.

"Ohohoho. That's the spirit!" "Ufufu." Ravel and Grayfia laughs loudly and quietly respectively.

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many Devils, however it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows what you are thinking with your face, and acts accordingly to what you believes in. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting" you know? Even if your fists never reached Ravel-sama, you never gave up despite the torture and exhaustion." Grayfia said approvingly while narrowing a glare at the Phenex girl, who merely shrugged condescendingly.

It was the eyes that told the story. Ravel Phenex did not consider the 'Strongest Queen' as a threat. However, the girl's eyes soften as she spoke towards the boy.

"It was rather impressive. I believed that you had 'Boosted' many times past your limit in that battle. You can go a long way with that kind of effort. So long as you keep using your power to protect others then… it should be alright." The blonde said and threw a scroll to Issei.

"It's a one-use attack reflection spell inscribed unto a scroll. I have added some layered spells that allows the reflected attack to immobilise the attacker for a short while. Unfurl it at my brother at the right time to give you an edge. Consider this my contribution to whatever fight you have with my brother. In the end, it is my brother that you have to fight, not me. Should you challenge the results of the Rating game, the outcome will not require my attendance but will be decide through a dispute with the original party."

"A-ah, thanks?"

"This magic-circle allows you teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phoenix." Grayfia pauses. "I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you." She pauses for another second, and then speaks with a serious face. "'If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall'. That's what he said. There is also another magic-circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. I am definitely sure that it will be useful to you. "

She looks towards the other occupant.

"I assume that I will have Ravel-sama's silence on this matter?"

"Hmm? Certainly. But in order to sweeten the deal, how about I escort him in?"

"That will certainly eliminate any chances of the guards stopping Issei-sama."

"Then it's settled!"

Issei felt a little bit left out from the conversation after that.

Ravel left the room there and then to Issei's family home kitchen. She then commandeered the kitchen to make some food while Asia and Issei got up to Canon things.

"Issei-san! Asia-chan! I made a big dinner and lots of cookies before Issei's big fight!"

"Oi! Oi! What's with the sudden friendliness?!" Issei protested even as he was crying tears of joy while eating the food.

"Eh? I would rather not be considered some ultimate evil because I made an innocent girl like Asia-chan cry, I suppose. Think of this as a former enemy messing with your mind through being nice all of a sudden."

"Heh… I'm so confused. Ah well!"

"Oh, if you kill my brother with whatever you're planning then I promise you I will burn your house down with exploding lemons, trap your parents in a time loop where they will repeatedly die for over a thousand years after amputating you and forcing you to watch helplessly as you failed to protect your family."

"I hate you."

"Good, good... Let the hatred flow through you."

"That did not sound like a JoJo reference."

"Ah, so you did realise it! I guess you do know some things outside of H-manga, anime and games."

And that was the kind of conversation they had over dinner as Asia looked both terrified and amused.

 **An hour or so later…**

"What the fuck is up with this level of extravagance?!" Issei blurted out as they walked through the wedding hall.

"This is typical for rich devils. Believe me, I do not condone this level of extravagance but it is normal for my family." Ravel said offhandedly.

"Ravel, there you are! Where were you?" "Did you truly have to arrive so late? I do believe I have to make a social debut one of these days…" Valerie and Elmenhilde said as they popped out of the shadows using some magic.

Ravel immediately slapped Issei over his head as he gawked at their beauty.

"I got lost on the road of life." Ravel quoted, earning a groan from the three reincarnated devils.

The group barged into the hall.

"Buchou-!" Issei shouted.

"I apologise for my tardiness but I decided to pick up a late guest." Ravel said to the shock of the audience.

"To all the High-class Devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!" Issei declared.

This caused the hall to erupt in noise and concern.

"Hey, you! Do you know where this—" Some guard called out as other guards came to intercept Issei.

Only to be lifted up in the air and pinned to the ceiling by Ravel's 'Unseen Hands'.

"Oh? I just had this whim of testing the quality of our security. Who knew our guards were this weak? I suppose the guests will just have to accept what is to come if this is the extent of our security. Yare Yare Daze (Good Grief!)… How slothful!" Ravel interjected as she grabbed and immobilised all the guards.

"Aww, I feel so unneeded, Ise-kun." Yuuto said good heartedly as he stood by the pawn's side.

"…You are late." Koneko deadpanned before staring at Ravel. "Troublesome Yakitori…"

"Gluttonous cat… I hope you get fat." Ravel insulted back.

"Ara ara, so you finally showed up. Oh my! You have three new ladies around you! I feel so used! To be replaced by three new women by Ise-kun so suddenly-" Akeno says after looking at Ravel's peerage who accompanied the boy.

"Don't you fucking dare insinuate my sister would have such a relationship with that boy!" Raiser bellowed with rage right next to Rias whilst Rias groaned at his siscon attitude.

"-Eh? Akeno-san, please! We hate each other!"

"Did you fucking say my sister isn't good enough for you!? How dare you!?" Raiser continued yelling.

"Don't worry big brother! I have absolutely no interest in this perverse plebeian." Ravel replied her brother.

"Whew! Anyways, where have you been? And why are you holding back the guards from doing their duty?" Raiser questioned Ravel as Issei walked towards him.

"Training montage and holidaying in the Americas. I was mainly keeping the guards away from a dragon seeking his treasure. I would rather avoid paying health care expenses for the guards injured by his companions." Ravel said while gesturing to Issei's fellow peerage members.

"Yeah, what she said… But listen up everyone! Buchou—Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!" Issei declared in front of Raiser's face.

Raiser had his biggest WTF face.

"What's the meaning of this, Raiser?"

"Seriously. First he lets his little sister fight for him and now this happens?"

"Hey, Lady Rias. What's the meaning of this?"

"Why is Lady Ravel also in on this?"

"Oh fuck, she's using that Authority of Sloth thing isn't she? I should have bought insurance against telekinesis."

"Why is the boy picking a fight with Raiser instead of Lady Ravel?"

"Are you stupid? I actually fought Raiser before and I can tell you that Lady Ravel is way stronger. Of course the boy wouldn't fight a devil that wasn't even fazed by the Power of Destruction."

Relatives and authorised invitees were panicking and gossiping in response to the unexpected event.

"It's an event I organised."

"Onii-sama."

Sirzechs announced and Rias's words allowed Issei to finally realise that his 'King's' brother was the Maou.

"It was unexpected that Ravel-chan had powers beyond an Ultimate-Class devil- The Rating Game was both enlightening and entertaining, but it was clear that my little sister had no chance to face off a once in a generation genius from the House of Phenex." Sirzechs explained to the audience.

"B-Beyond Ultimate-Class?! So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?" Some relative that no one gives a shit about asked the Maou.

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all. However, perhaps you would all understand if Ravel-chan would stop hiding her real power? Won't you show us just how outmatched my little sister was?" Sirzechs replied to the crowd while requesting, no, demanding Ravel show her real power level.

"Hmm, that would be careless of me to do so. But why not be careless? I no longer have any need to take care. I can feel it. But allow me to first say this, I have no intention of abandoning my fellow devils, so don't worry." Ravel says as she takes a glass of wine with Unseen Hand.

She then reinforced her body and power to the maximum, and released her aura at a non-lethal level, but allowed Sirzechs to take the more significant portion of it. All while sipping her wine.

She eventually reeled her power back in after she overwhelmed him and brought him to his knees easily.

Everyone else was crawling back up from the ground after recovering from their convulsions.

Valerie and Elmenhilde were certainly not immune to her suffocating power.

Ravel, at this point, thought she was overdoing it. Well, she took a quick look and noticed that the ground was still shaking. Oh, and there were the occasional space time distortions floating around the room.

'Well, shit.' She thought as she was slapping herself internally for forgetting that overwhelming power damages the environment. Stupid weak dimension where the Underworld is located! It's not as if she tried to destroy it or anything!

But it's not as if she could just take it back or anything. After all, she would rather not let other devils think they can walk over her.

"Oh? I almost thought I overdid it for a second. I guess you lot aren't as fragile as I thought." Ravel casually mentions with a tone that screamed condescension.

"Haa…haa… Well, I wouldn't be a Maou if I couldn't survive something as simple as that, would I?" Sirzechs chuckles as he stood upright quicker than the rest of the crowd.

"Oooh you! For goodness sake Ravel! Would it trouble you terribly to hold back more than usual for once?" Elmenhilde shouted at her 'King'.

"Eh? It's fine right? Ravel-chan really doesn't know her own strength sometimes." Valerie commented.

"How… *wheeze* did you get so strong under our noses? Sister?" Raiser asked as he got and took a moment to get back in top shape.

Ravel grabbed Issei and plopped him back on his feet with 'Unseen Hand'.

"Well, I stopped sleeping and started to commit to 24 hour days for the past few years. Trained everyday while I studied magic, socialised, and well… that's it. I cannot be held responsible for our parents and your inability to notice my training montage." Ravel offhandedly replied him.

Someone at the side, Yubelluna was really thanking her luck that Ravel was holding back in their little spars.

Ravel's parents, who had rushed to Raiser's engagement party as soon as they got news their 'missing' (what? She left a note!) Daughter had popped up were, for lack of other words, speechless. The same could be said for her other two older brothers who were also left on the floor thinking what the hell happened to their little princess.

"H-how much did you hold back in our fight?" Rias asked.

"Apparently, not enough." Ravel cheerfully stated, launching the rest of Rias's peerage into sudden heartache.

"Oh! Hello father, mother and big brothers! I brought you souvenirs from the Americas! Look!" Ravel happily exclaimed while she dropped dozens of severed heads onto the stairs which rolled down for everyone to see.

They all had post-it notes denoting which Mayan or Aztec deity that the heads belonged too.

"I would have brought you the heads of some God of Evil or something but Valerie, Elmenhilde and I only managed to find the Mayan and Aztec pantheons. I thought they were such a drain to society so I went and kill them. I also looted lots of treasures, did you know they still stored their souls in cauldrons back then? Oh, and all of them were so evil you know! I mean, I went ahead and copied all of their memories, so I can say without a doubt that they were better of dead. Thankfully they had pretty much zero influence these days so killing them would have as little consequence as swatting flies." Ravel continued to horrify the crowd and her own family.

It's not as if Ravel specifically enjoyed doing this, but since her Maou had wanted her to reveal her power and she would rather not have her family suffer from the consequences… well, it's better to make herself untouchable and indispensable.

"Ah, right. I won't forget to pay the taxes of course. As a law abiding citizen under the Maou's it is my duty to pay income tax on conquests. Then again, most of it is in gold and souls which is rather hard to quantify in this day and age." Ravel mused.

"Right… I hope you all remember to pay your taxes." Sirzechs said with a smile to the audience. "In fact, Ravel-chan, how would you like a part-time position as head tax collector for the underworld? All means are allowed." Sirzechs said while begging that the girl stopped talking.

He was legitimately afraid, but mainly wanted to get this party going so that his sister's engagement can be trashed. Also, taxes were always annoying to deal with due to misreporting, so he thought that this was a great opportunity to kill a few birds with one ricocheting magic attack.

Ravel, recognising and also wanting an out of this conversation agreed cheerfully.

"Well then, aside from killing and looting from pantheons that no one cares about anymore… how about we give a round of applause to the new Head of Tax Collections and also the youngest High- I mean, not yet promoted Ultimate-Class devil taking a place in our government. Please be nice to her… so that she will be nice to you." Sirzechs said the last part menacingly as he thought of how the Old Satan Faction sympathisers will be forced to pay their taxes or he'll get Ravel to copy their memories to prove their guilt.

They could possibly alter their own memories, but then again, he'll still get those taxes and hopefully he can give himself a raise.

The crowd nodded in fear.

"Well then! It was such a shame that my sister's fiancé didn't get to show the power of the House of Phenex despite being a prodigy… in his own right-" Raiser felt the Maou's words cut into him as he was compared to his little sister. "- And due to Ravel-chan's irregular power, I thought that, hmm, I really want to see the power of a dragon too. So I asked Grayfia to set things up and Ravel had graciously escorted our dragon here."

A middle age man with red hair, Zeoticus Gremory, approached Sirzechs.

"Then, Sirzechs. You're setting up a different match to resolve the previous massac- I mean, rating game." Even Rias's father could not describe the match as anything other than that.

"Yes. Dragon Versus Phoenix. And while a Phoenix versus Gods would have been good entertainment-"

"-Sorry for interrupting, Maou-sama! But fighting gods is really boring. It only took a punch or two each." Ravel interjected.

"-Thank you Ravel-chan! Yes, god level fights are actually boring. So let's make a new ultimate event using legendary creatures instead. What better entertainment for my sister's engagement party as well as to resolve the irregular situation?" Sirzechs kindly said to his father while talking to the audience.

Things mainly went along canon after that. The only difference was that Issei used that magic scroll at a time which allowed him to bash on Raiser during his Balance Breaker.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Issei shouted as he smashed Raiser to a pulp before his armour disappeared and he followed canon methods of dealing with Raiser.

Ravel took the message loud and clear. Issei was to be the Jotaro to her DIO, or at least, that was what he tried to convey.

Rias also caught up with the references and was rather exasperated with everything as she and Issei road off into the dark Underworld on a griffon.

Ravel was lectured and scolded by her mother in front of an audience. They didn't dare laugh as they felt her 'Unseen Hands' closing around their necks and that the sight of their Maou brought to his knees by the cute tax collected was burnt into their memories.

Still, her mother was proud of her daughter bringing much honour to the House of Phenex. Which made up for Raiser, she supposed.

Thanks to time manipulation, Ravel easily broke the record and reduced the ludicrous amounts of paperwork of the tax department through implementing and logging in their tax records into modern business software. Thank goodness she had that Shadow Clone Technique made with magic and lots of time manipulation.

Oh, and she sent clones to knock on every household's door to shake everyone down.

Within a single day, the entire Underworld was audited by the youngest Tax auditor and collector.

Sirzechs didn't know what to do. He had thought it was a way to keep her occupied but by the end of the day the entire tax department had begun partying and hailed her as the their personal messiah of taxes.

It was at this moment he wished that the Maou position could be held by a female because he really wanted a vacation right now. What could he do now that his newest employee had no work but was technically on the job?

He almost wanted to replace Grayfia with Ravel as his secretary, but that would mean no worktime sex.

By the second day after the events at the engagement hall, Ravel Phenex was loved by the tax department and feared by the rich (corrupt devils, but then again, their devils so tax evasion is in their blood). Even Speedwagon is afr- I mean, even the Phenex family was afraid as their own daughter audited their wealth.

Raiser was more afraid of Dragons and Ravel was the only person to temporarily make him feel better because, in his own words, 'scary sister can beat off scary dragon'.

At this point, Ravel really wanted to get on that side story where Raiser overcomes his trauma, but that is for another time.

 **Three days later…**

"I can honestly say I don't know what to do with you. I really want to punish you for hurting my sister, but then it turns out you were doing her some good. I really should punish you for going about some pantheon massacres, but on the other hand, the gold, souls and ancient items make up for it. I want to beat you bloody, but then that would make me a horrible person by beating on a little girl, and even then, you would probably destroy me. I would like to smear your name, but I actually like what you've done with all the government departments. Never before have I had so much free time on my hands, I have had so much se- I mean, personal time with my wife that I don't know whether to be angry or grateful to you. No offence." Those were the exact words of Sirzechs Lucifer as he awarded Ravel some new title he made because she had already won all the government departments civil servant of the month awards within four days.

The new title was 'Most efficient and innovative civil servant of all-time'. It would have been better but he didn't manage to get Grayfia to vet his spontaneous idea as all the people under him were calling for him to award her a better award.

"May I be candid, Maou-sama?" Ravel asked politely.

"As if you will be calling me that for long… I mean, sure thing." Sirzechs muttered before brightening up.

"Let us just let bygones be bygones. The both of us want to prioritise our families the most which I think is something we can both agree with. We both have tremendous powers that we can't recklessly use-"

"-At least you can get away with it because you're cute. Don't tell Grayfia I said that, she hates it when I unintentionally flirt or make excuses." Sirzechs grumbled and quickly pleaded with her not to tell Grayfia.

"She's right outside." Ravel deadpanned.

Sirzechs looks outside and saw Grayfia's smiling murder face.

"Right then… fuck me."

"No thanks." The young girl said. "Why don't you ask your wife?"

"I think I'll be on the couch for a while."

"Try getting her drunk."

"That's a good idea actually."

They both nodded as they agreed on a course of action, or rather, on a suggestion.

"-In any case. Our interests align. To be honest, I really like your sister and the rest of her peerage but… they are such- well, main characters. If yo"u look at their profiles, well-" Ravel tried to phrase it diplomatically.

"-They are all a mess. Yet, there couldn't be better off with anyone else. And Rias would never have it any other way." Sirzechs finished with a soft smile.

Ravel smiled too as she thought about how wonderful of a family Rias's peerage is to Issei and everyone. "Yeah… that's true. *Sigh* I agree with that, a lot. I researched your sister a lot over the years since, you know, at first I thought she would be my sister-in-law."

"But then you realised your brother is a douche…"

"Yes, that, I suppose. To be honest, I have a vested interest in your sister's peerage gaining power and prestige. It will do a lot of good to end bigotry and well, stupidity, if people looked up to your sister's peerage as an example." Ravel explained.

"I couldn't agree more. I could say the same for you as well." Sirzechs replied.

"In a way. However, there's no gender equality in my peerage, ohoho!" Ravel joked.

"Hahaha! I don't think that's something to be proud of but sure, let's go with that." Sirzechs shrugged after chuckling.

"…Let's wrap this up shall we? I'll look after your family and you'll look after mine whenever possible?" Ravel proposed.

"Sounds good to me." Sirzechs said as he agreed to have the pint sized powerhouse defending his sister in return for him looking after the Phenex household, which he would have done anyway because his father, being good friends with Ravel's father, would have asked him to do so anyway.

 **One day later…**

"All done! That should cover up our weaknesses for now!" Valerie cheerfully stated.

"Hmm? Excellent! You have my thanks, Valerie. Oh, oh my… is this how the sun feels like? Elmenhilde marvelled as she gratefully thanked Valerie in her usual manner.

Now that they had gotten used to the absorbed gods knowledge, concepts, domains and power, doing things they normally would not have done became doable.

This mainly applied to Valerie who used the Sephiroth Graal to remove Elmenhilde's and her own weakness to sunlight. The next thing they did was hack the principle of life further to remove their weaknesses to light and holy objects.

"Excellent, excellent." Ravel chuckled darkly after thanking Valerie.

"So what's the next step of your master plan?" Valerie asked innocently as she found Ravel's occasional bouts of villainy amusing.

"Crashing heaven, with no survivors." Ravel replied.

"…Please tell me you are not serious." Elmenhilde deadpanned.

"Of course not! That would be genocide! We shall wait for the right time before busting into the Seventh Heaven before hijacking their Sacred Gear System and God's system. After that, I shall use it to ascend to my new final form!" Ravel exclaimed.

"At this point I think we needed to stop… but we clearly passed it." Valerie commented with a bit of trepidation.

"But I suppose we should keep going and see what happens…" Elmenhilde continues.

"OHOHOHOH-*ACKCOUGHBLEWHEEZE* GOD DAMN IT!" Ravel cursed as she failed to extend the ojou laugh.

It's a good thing they were all now immune to the whole headache thing.


	4. The Little Sister and her Secret Brother

**AN: Sorry for a low amount of humour here. Well, slowing down the plot a bit and focusing a bit more on sibling relationships here. Adding a bit of romcom elements, and I'm sure most Batman fans can identify the scene referenced.**

 **The Little Sister and her Secret Brother**

Being the eldest sibling is a rather unique experience.

There are no expectations for you, or rather, there was little to no older siblings to advised and guide you through your life.

Older siblings tend to, well, hang out with adults more due to the lack of siblings initially. This is especially the case for devils who normally had a huge age gap between siblings.

And so, the older sibling would attend gatherings to gatherings with their parents, learning to keep quiet and pay attention. They would learn from adults, and with that wisdom, pass those lessons down to their younger siblings. This would also shield the younger siblings from exposure to adults a little more as they would have their big brother, or sister, to take care of them instead of being dragged along by their parents all the time.

This was the kind of life Ruval Phenex had.

In the adult world, he quickly learnt that power was everything… well, almost everything. So he picked things up quickly, trained hard and became one of the top 10 rankers all while taking care of his younger brother Revis Phenex.

Revis was very much different in the sense that there was less pressure for him to succeed as the heir to the household, hence, power wasn't such a priority.

Revis liked food a lot, he likes sampling and cooking many types of food.

He also liked fast foods occasionally… ok, that's a lie. He eats fast food type meals once a day.

One day, he tried a fast food joint in the Underworld. It served fried chicken, and Revis first response was that "This is shit! I could make better fried chicken anyday! Fuck this, I will make a better fast food chain and put you peasants out of fucking business!"

That was his start of entrepreneurship.

But honestly, he was boasting a little and had no idea how to fry chicken well.

Hence, he did what any sane devil would do… go to the human world, hypnotise someone and steal their recipe (while leaving them with some good money).

The moment he tasted KFC, was the moment the idea spawned in him to import the recipe and improve on it.

That was the beginning of his consumer food corporation in the Underworld as his chain stores of Phenex Fried Chicken (PFC) dominated the market of reincarnated devils and their descendants, with the occasional high class devils sneaking out to buy some incognito (they got their servants to do it).

It can be said that Revis was a genius in business, unlike Ruval, who had no talent and had to work hard for his position.

Unfortunately for Ruval, his younger brother wasn't the best person to teach the newest sibling, Raiser Phenex, how to be an outstanding person.

And hence, the third child who happened to be a prodigy squandered his talents.

Ruval had mused all of this in his office as he reflected on what had happened in his younger brother's engagement party.

Ravel Phenex, his younger and only sister had been spoiled sweet by all her older brothers and parents. She was kind, a bit arrogant, but really sweet and adorable.

That all changed somewhere around three years ago… and perhaps if he had kept a better eye on her instead of assuming Raiser and his parents would do a good job things would have been different.

At first it started with Ravel being more, well, introspective. This was while she suddenly embraced studying and private training as her new daily ritual. No one thought she was doing anything serious because she was their little princess.

Despite the sudden increase in introversion she had gained a high amount of practicality in things. She started buying baking ingredients cheaper, but also splurged on human goods while insisting that they had future use.

She had this drive that wasn't seen in this day and age, yet, no one had really connected the dots till a few days ago.

"Ruval! I'm borrowing your couch for a few hours!" Revis said just as he flame teleported into his office.

"Yeah, you do that. Eh, wait! What's the occasion?" Ruval asked his brother.

"Ehehe… you know how Ravel dealt with my taxes two days ago?" Ruval remembered some Ravel that claimed to be a clone knocking on his door as well…

"Yes…" Ruval answered his brother cautiously.

"Well, Sirzechs-sama went ahead and assigned her to the rest of the government departments and she's auditing my corporation now."

"And you are here, why?"

"She's still cleaning the blood off my building."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, turns out some of my managers were charging the chicken suppliers higher than the agreed price so that they could make a quick buck."

"Ouch!" Ruval winced as he imagined what their easy to anger sister would now be doing to the traitor to his brother's company.

"Exactly! And I was just about to have dinner as well so I decided to come here and eat in your room." Revis said as he took out a bucket of chicken drumsticks… that were raw. "Want some?"

"You do realise the chicken is raw? Ruval pointed out.

"Well yeah, but now-" Revis said and then paused to launch a flame ball at his bucket of chicken (burn resistant). "-It's Phenex Fried Chicken!"

Ruval face palmed as he fell right into that one.

 **In the human world**

Issei Hyoudou was happily enjoying boobs in the morning ever since his Buchou, Rias Gremory, moved into his home.

"Ise! There's a package for you!" His mother called out to him.

"Got it!" Issei said while thinking that it was the porn mags he ordered.

As he opened the package, all he found was two lemons with a post-it note that read "This is for traumatising my brother you dumb lizard! Signed, Best Little Sister."

After he read those words, the lemons EXPLODED-

It's juice into Issei's eyes.

"ARGGGHHHHH! IT burns! BITCH! FUCKING BIRD BRAIN BITCH!" Issei screamed in agony as the magically detonate lemons had its juice slowly sting his eyes.

Thankfully for him Asia came and placed her hands on his eyes to heal him with Twilight Healing.

Her soft gentle hands felt really good.

He tried to show Rias the evidence that it was Ravel who assaulted him with lemons, but the note was blank to everyone but him.

For some reason, Rias could not detect any magic on it.

As Issei inspected the note again, he found that the notes had changed.

"I hope you enjoyed the blonde nun's soft hands! Tee hee!"

At this point he didn't know whether to curse or thank the blonde devil.

 **Sometime later in the human world, Japan, Chiba.**

Ravel had finished up the last of donations to the homeless that camped in some abandoned lots within the Japanese city just as her companions came to meet back up with her.

Charity work was always something that the man used to be involved in on occasion, with many milestones achieved, Ravel felt that she could do more for mankind as she was more secure now. She could honour the man a little more by protecting and caring for those that need it.

Elmenhilde was enjoyed the spring of Japan and its sunlight while touring the country in the day. Valerie followed to make sure she didn't offend every single person.

"Well, that's that. I think I'm done for today." Ravel said as she removed her casual and more plain clothes with magic for a scarlet red ball dress instead. Hooray for displacement magic!

"So you won't be accompanying us to the establishments that only open at night?" Elmenhilde asked, well, more like confirmed.

"I suppose so, you girls have fun then… although, Valerie? Can I ask a question?" Ravel wondered as she remembered something that she had been meaning to ask.

"Sure! Anything for my bestie!" Valerie said with cheer.

"*Cough* Ahem!" Elmenhilde drew her attention with a bit of jealousy.

"You're both my best friends!" Valerie corrected.

"Hmph!" Elmenhilde huffed with a bit of red in her cheek.

"So? What do you want to know?" Valerie asked Ravel.

"Well, could you do a scan on my soul for my? Just…Just check for anything unusual."

"Alrighty then…" Valerie focused as she manifested the Sephiroth Graal, a golden cup.

"Mmm… no, nothing unusual… You're A-okay!"

"… I see… that's a shame." Ravel said quietly while muttering the last part under her breath.

The blonde girl immediately turned away from her friends and began walking as she was lost in her memories.

 **Back then, third day of training…**

The artificial dimension was on fire, it's only denizen was that of the youngest and only daughter of the household of Phenex.

She was in a crater of her own making in the ground. Her legs were bent in the wrong direction and some bones could be seen as significant amounts of her flesh had been shredded and destroyed.

Her arms were in equally bad shape and her fingers were broken. She couldn't see with her right eye and was bleeding from the head. She knew that a few ribs were broken as well. And she was bleeding out.

She regretted thinking that it would have been that simple.

She had gotten arrogant as her magic creation and her reserves had growned enormously in the past two days. She had thought she could handle physical training.

She thought wrong.

Her healing speed was too fast for steady improvements. She aimed to slow the healing speed down which also meant that the flame regeneration had slowed down to small pockets of flame over her body.

She then ran, jumped, punched, kicked and did many drills. Unfortunately for her, she had not realised that in her attempt to maximise efficiency by using her fire attacks on occasion had slowly drained her energy reserves and the oxygen levels in the artificial world.

"Observation…#14, Flame regeneration depends…ahhh… on the environment where flames…ah… can burn." She said her routine training observation template, to numb what she was feeling.

The slower flame regeneration that could not thrive due to her low energy and low environmental oxygen had become worse after she had done a reinforced jump while running out of magic necessary to form her wings.

And so, gravity exerted herself as she fell and damaged herself from the fall.

"*Sniff*…ah… Observation #15, Fire resistance is…correlated with level of flame regeneration…" Her voice became more hoarse as she failed to crash the artificial dimension pocket she had made.

"Observation…#16, fire…hurts… It hurts…ahhh I don't want this..." The dying embers slowly and failing to heal her wounds were actually damaging them further due to her body being unable to protect herself from the heat.

Normally, if it was at a high level of regeneration, the injured location and it's immediate location would turn into flames and reform as the flames grew. In this case, it was an impossible scenario.

"So stupid…ahh! It hurts…*sniffle*… no, I want it to…stop, ahh…" She cried as she laid alone in a grave of her own making.

Oxygen…if she had just that… her survival instincts told her.

Almost all of the last few drops of her magic was used as she held up her broken deformed hand into the sky.

A whisper of the wind had brought her mind to scientific facts that were in the man's memories. The smouldering environment had produced Carbon Monoxide and Carbon Dioxide, among other gases. She had innate Aero kinesis, which was essentially control over air molecules.

There was no rule that said she could not control atoms that were related to air.

A spell, one she didn't know had erupted from her mind.

A self-fuelling spell that took the energy from the separation of carbon and oxygen atoms, transforms it into demonic energy, to fuel the separation of molecules, bringing the oxygen to her while burning and separating away the carbon.

The flames on her body exploded brightly and healed the urgent wounds.

But she needed more demonic energy… she didn't have enough to continue her regeneration at this rate.

An image formed in her mind as words her whispered from the wind…no, her very soul.

She saw the image of an alien taking the brunt of humanity's greatest man-made weapon.

She saw the alien in blue, red and yellow as he laid broken in the earth.

A prayer, the man that held an emblem with a huge 'S' took the energy from the Earth.

Pyro kinesis, the control of fire…no, heat. There was heat everywhere, and there was life. Life, had movement, had heat and life…often breaths.

She crawled to a still burning, and still living giant tree within the artificial world. Her broken body making the process tremendously slow.

As she touched the still brown section of the tree, a spell had been activated without her approval.

A reverse of the previous spell, it was one that drained all forms of radiation into demonic energy using her pyro kinesis and aero kinesis as a starting point.

"Please… I know I'm selfish… but give me this power, I don't know if you're just an artificial tree, if you're not real… but I… need to protect…"

Energy rushed into her as the tree began to shrivel up, the artificial sunlight of the underworld had flowed into her, the life energy of the tree had enter her and so did the heat from the rest of the land which she connected through using the tree's roots as a link to the rest of the burning land.

And with that, she healed and she lived.

Her torn clothes slowly reformed as her magic had been filled to near capacity, and she stood wiser and more powerful than before.

She reflected… she searched her soul, and found something warm… and different.

She looked into the instinctive part of her demonic energy, and at its most deepest, right at the bottom of her metaphysical well… there was something familiar.

As she touched it with her mind, she recognised they were memories… and thought. It was the man's remnants.

The remnants of the man's soul had occupied the survival instincts of her demonic energy. And through it, she was saved.

"You would go so far… to protect me?" She said to the wind and felt a miniscule amount of energy leaving her.

Immediately after, she felt a light touch on her forehead, as if a hand was patting it.

Her aero kinesis had been temporarily used without her consent.

"Ah, so you're still here… thank you. I've been really reckless… sorry for the trouble. Will you, stay with me for a little longer?"

And once more in that day, he whispered.

" _Always_."

 **Back to the peerage**

Hewould aid her again and again. But the more powerful she got, the weaker the voice was, and soon after she stopped hearing his gentle encouragement.

He called her brave, sweet, gentle, hardworking and continued to advise her when she needed it most. From issues of power, to the important points of humanity and living a good life…

But it was never a real conversation. No, they were like automatic phrases that would pick the most appropriate response to her needs… That small fragment only kept the most useful and nicest parts of him. Of that, he had kept the love of his family, the fondness of her character, his affection to his little sister, his protectiveness and some genre savvy tips related to meta-gaming and power combining.

She stopped hearing him a year ago, and she couldn't find anything left of him.

"Liar…" She said without making a sound as she moved only her lips.

Her first best friend, mentor and older brother… she had been meaning to ask Valerie about it once she had been stabilised enough to use the Sacred Gear safely but now… the confirmation she got was one that she did not want.

"Ah! Wait up Ravel-chan! There was something I missed!" Valerie said as she caught up to her.

When the blonde girl turned to face the dhampir her friends were shocked to find tears in her eyes.

"Why are you-" Elmenhilde began only to be sternly silenced by Ravel as she stopped her.

"What… did you miss?" She said as she quickly wiped the tears she didn't know she had shed earlier.

"Ah… There was something different but it was really, really small and it was right at the centre of your soul, or demonic energy, I think… "

"What was it?" Ravel asked Valerie quickly.

"I-It was only some sort of imprint. I have never seen a soul fragment that small before, but it's so messed up. I can tell that it had shrunk from its previous size and it's a mess. It's like, the soul was dying but wanted to be there longer… so it discarded a lot of memories, I think. The only few things I could make up was your name… some images of blurred family and well, a really warm fuzzy feeling. I don't know how to describe it except that it was very caring." Valerie quickly rambled on to prevent Ravel from being angered.

"… I see, hah, haha… that's so like him. Can you do anything about it?"

"Well, yes. Removing it would be eas-"

"I meant about keeping it alive!" Ravel interrupted her friend.

"Oh! Um, I don't know why you would want to do that but… I can't fix it, but I can stabilise it, you know. Make a small amount of your energy used to preserve it-"

"Then do it."

And Valerie did so…

"Oh, I bought this really nice necklace for you back in town so… I used some concepts in this spell and managed to link it to the tiny soul fragment so you can feel it. I hope you like it."

"I.. love it. Thank you Valerie, I will treasure it… always." Ravel said gratefully as Elmenhilde who was around her height, clipped the ruby tear drop gem that made the centre part of the necklace around her neck.

She left the two to their own devices as she wanted to be alone.

She made her way up to the top floor at a fancy high-rise hotel called the Royal Okura Hotel after she booked a room for the night. She took a seat at the second café on the top floor, which ironically was called Angel Ladder.

Ravel snickered as she continued to fiddle with her ruby gem necklace until the bartender came. She was tall and slender. Her eyes were light purple, with a beauty spot under her right eye. Ravel was impressed at her legs smoothness at a glance and compared her silver tied up hair to that of a certain boyfriend less Valkyrie.

Ravel ordered a drink without caring about the bartenders questions about her age, when she asked for the bartender's name she immediately saw through the woman's fake name, she almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all!

Kawasaki Saki. It looks as if she's sharing a universe with a RomCom, she couldn't hold back a smile as she implied that Kawasaki was being hypocritical about her age and that high school students shouldn't need to work long hours.

As the girl spluttered, Ravel promised not to tell anyone for a little price.

"All you have to do is one little favour, won't you hear me out, Kawasaki-san?" Ravel said devilishly with a smile as she clasp her hands together.

"Wha-What how did you even!?"

"A lady needs her secrets. I will meet you outside your school tomorrow afternoon. Don't keep a lady waiting, but keep the change." Ravel teases as she gulps down the drink in an unladylike manner and leaves five 10,000 bills.

She enters her hotel room and plops onto her bed.

"Ohoho! That was really fun! Ah, that was rather devil-like of me, wasn't it?" She said as she faced the red tear drop link to the man's last remnants.

The gem glistened and made a small flash that had somehow spread the feeling of comfort and safety around her body.

She placed some magic protections on it with a few taps of her finger. Using some conceptual magic that was empathy and soul based, she dived deeper into the fragment but only found very specific and fragmented feelings and directives.

She could see that what was given up was selected carefully.

The affections for his sister and love for his family was cut away as she was placed there instead. She knew from this that he wanted to cut out what wasn't relevant to his situation. When they had a real conversation in their first and last one, she could see that he was an accepting and practical person. It made sense that he saw no hope to return to his previous life and decided to dedicate what was left of him to her. Everything else was cut out, leaving the concepts of protectiveness and love there.

"Love huh… what did you always say in your memories? 'Love, is the act of giving everything to sate the needs of someone else, including one's very life.'" She pondered over it for a moment.

"There was nothing about ensuring a person's wants was met, nothing about withholding anything… nothing about happiness. Just pure need… no wonder he didn't have any real conversations with me." And even then, he cared. Despite her own demonic energy continuing to crush his soul…

"You were… and will always be an older brother to me." She said to him and gently held the ruby gem close to her lips. She kissed it gently before materialising a handkerchief to clean it.

With displacement, she took out a bible from her storage space… she laughed as thought about how absurd this was. For a devil to use magic to speed read and memorise the book of her natural enemy? This is madness! But the devils weakness was enforced by a system that is breaking down… and the Sephiroth Graal could easily hack some bits of the universe's laws, hell, the world was already going mad!

But it was also the book that helped shape the man and his family, if anything, she could agree that it was a great shame that this world had distorted and bastardised the man's belief so much.

It was also reaffirmation, for her, that this kind of world that had these so called 'gods' needed to be changed. That a world without an absolute good and no 'true' standard would need some correction… No one would be worthy to make that choice, but even so…

She wanted to overturn the rule of power. That only power was the deciding matter of affairs. She could see it happen everywhere as her own power have her freedom and oppressed others, as other gods and beings did the same with their power.

It wasn't right to her, and now, she had confirmation why she felt that way despite her genetics telling her otherwise.

"Your soul… you were my humanity all this time, weren't you?... Baka."

And with that, she remembered how unfair the world was that she sook out strength to protect her family, and as she protected her family she gained more power (political, economic and also raw power)… and with that power she would protect them more and more, and gain more power…

So the cycle would continue until she became the strongest. She would trample on others, who would cause others to protect themselves and their love ones… they too would repeat the cycle.

She remembered that this was the dilemma that Thor (To Aru Majutsu no Index) had faced as he fought Kamijou Touma to 'Level Up'…

This power hungry and pain filled world… she'll gain ultimate power and break the cycle.

That was her vow.

After that, she supposed she could find some happiness- maybe a man?

The ruby gem flashed in a way that denoted protectiveness. Creating a light show in her room!

Ravel chuckled as his overprotective brotherly instincts flared to life at that thought.

Ah, don't worry brother! I will always be your precious little sister.

His soul fragment seemed utterly unconvinced, at least, that's what she felt he was trying to convey.

She slept peacefully that night for the first time in years.


	5. The Little Sister is Sinisterly Helpful

AN: Already planned the Kokabiel fight, too bad he jobbed in Volume three to Vali. Yeah, I'm not going to let that happen, but naturally a strong Fallen angel needs to be used to power up a protagonist. Well, that's for next chapter. Anyway, movie reference if you guys can catch it. Thanks for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying this.

 **The Little Sister is Sinisterly Helpful**

Sleep.

It was a bodily function that held great importance for a vampire.

Even more so since it was the only way vampires could heal under normal circumstances.

Sleeping in a coffin was one of their requirements for their race.

Once she had, ahem, left the comforts of her castle due to the unfortunate damages from an orbital drop, ahem, fiery meteor that happened to land in Romania (and vampire territory)… she had abandoned her kind due to their cowardice and betrayal.

Of course, even as a devil she had needed sleep.

She had commissioned her former factional enemy dhampir, Valerie Tepes, daughter of the Tepes faction leader to ask for a metal cage and a coffin for her bedroom.

The metal cage was never to intend to keep her inside. No, it was meant to keep 'her' out!

Not that it would have done anything, but psychologically it made her feel a lot safer.

Sleep. This was Elmenhilde Karnstein's way of getting the day over it while dimming the fear she dealt with every day.

She lost count over how many months it took to get over her pathological and natural fear over 'her'.

Before then, she couldn't stand to her the name 'Ravel Phenex' before curling up and jumping into her coffin. She found that locking the cage and swallowing the key tended to make her feel better.

She may have been a technical servant of 'her', but it wasn't something the girl had pressured her to do. If anything, she accepted out of fear along with wanting to stick with her new dhampir acquaintance that had some powerful Sacred Gear, of sorts.

Things happened, and Ravel Phenex stopped seeming like a terrible force of the nature that killed everything in her way. In reality, Elmenhilde had already known that most of her kind had perished because they overestimated 'her' and her 'King' had acted in self-defence.

In a way, it was Ravel Phenex's first actual fight against beings that weren't sturdy 'Shadow Clones' of herself and had no real knowledge on how durable the weaker beings were. Hence, Elmenhilde knew that it was irrational for a noble vampire of herself to have the horror of such carnage imprinted into her memories. Still, over her centuries of living… she had not seen such a massacre in her entire life.

To see her kind, her proud people, die like a moth to a flame purely due to their arrogance… along with throwing each other into the way of the resident monster, Ravel Phenex… was enough to make her want to cut connections with many of the things she was proud of.

It was an 'accident' of pure nonsense. No one really wanted to talk about what had occurred to the vampires.

Among the devils it was a point of speculation and a hot topic. What had happened to decimate a powerful faction in their own right? It was as if they faced genocide and were now without a homeland!

Vampires had started popping up with other factions as political advisers and magic tutors, many dhampirs and weaker vampires began to live among humans… most of them feared making themselves known and mainly subsisted on blood 'donations'.

At some point as she begun to really become a 'friend' of Ravel, who had already considered her a friend (way too sweet for a devil), she had begun to empathise with her friend's desire for a world not controlled by power.

It was power, and the pride that accompanied it, that led to her race's atrocities against the Dhampirs (who served and saved her regardless…), her race's foolish suicide by Phenex and well… probably an underlying reason as to why the world is as mad as it is.

So why not? Why not train hard along with her two friends?

She thought that for about ten minutes into Ravel's 'Springtime of Youth' training.

Elmenhilde deliberately tries not to remember the green jumpsuit she was forced to wear whenever they did physical conditioning. Well, at least Ravel toned down the artificial sunset effect when they trained together.

At least magically training was a lot better. Oh, and she finally realised why Ravel described the rest of her kind as 'inefficient, lazy, weak assholes'.

To put it quite simply, they were underutilising demonic energy to the extreme. Granted, it was extremely difficult to control demonic energy with 'IMAGINATION' (her king made her say those in capitals while making a rainbow motion with her hands) and was seriously dangerous- however, even very useful internal and external magic could have been made with ease.

Hence, most devils were plebeians when it came to power.

But if most devils were, as Ravel puts it, 'filthy casuals' – then she would be at a professional level due to the fact that she has deliberately been not sleeping for nearly two years.

That, was something unheard of among vampires.

Yet, when she and Valerie noticed that the founding member of the 'blonde princess trio' had spent several hours stationary… they knew something was up.

A bit of teleportation later - they found the youngest and most powerful of the three blonde princesses sleeping in bed.

She was hugging a large fluffy pillow whilst wearing a translucent red nightgown and dark red lingerie.

"…She's sleeping." Elmenhilde muttered in disbelief after Valerie had looked around to check if this wasn't some sort of illusion trick that Ravel was using for some special 'training'.

"She could be training in her sleep." Valerie had a finger on her chin as she began wondering about what was going on.

"That is… it could be conceivable that she is training to sleep fight. We should retreat immediately." Elmenhilde concluded which caused her other blonde dhampir friend to nod in agreement.

They went ahead and spent the rest of the early morning in an internet café after sucking some rich guy off.

Sucking their blood, of course…

 **The next morning…**

I had never felt so much better in my life. Well, aside from the rush of power when I improve myself greatly, but that's a story for another time.

Seeing as I had plenty of time before meeting up with Kawa…Kawa-something-san, I went ahead to discreetly teleport to where Issei Hyoudou was. Well, after changing my clothes to something casual… might as well go with a yellow sundress.

Hurray for superior spatial awareness that lets me identify people and constructs!

"Ora Ora Ora Ora…" He was really tired as he performed an early morning punching routine on some tree for quite some time now, at least, that seemed to be the case.

I couldn't help but smile as I managed to spur him to train more. Ah well, time to make an entrance to help him out.

"Ohohoho! It seems like the little red lizard is finally deciding to toughen up!" I decided to go with a cocky antagonistic opening, might as well spur him on a bit more.

"…Oh, it's you… I mean, RAVEL!" He noted before deciding to try hard and yell my name.

He then fell to his knees as he ended up tiring himself more from the effort.

"Whilst I'm flattered that you went to the trouble of yelling my name dramatically it is still rther rude for a Japanese person to do so. Ah well, no matter. Rejoice! Young man! Your efforts shall not go unrewarded and I, Ravel Phenex! Shall personally teach you my method of getting strong!" I declared.

"Hah? Really?" Issei Hyoudou says with excitement. How naïve and trusting, still, that honesty is the best part of him, I suppose.

"Well, if you followed my method exactly you would have died 300 times before you were done-"

"I think it's obvious I don't have immortal yakitori powers so please go easy on me. Unlike some people, I actually die when I am killed." Issei deadpanned while snarking in a way that fitted his words.

I smiled at the reference and carried on.

"Well, do not fear, little lizard-"

"Don't call me that. Ddraig gets annoying when that happens."

"-Interrupt me again and exploding lemons will be the least of your problems."

"Yes, Ravel-sensei! Oi! It burns like hell what the fuck was with the lemon thing!"

"My brother became a Hikikomori because of you! Ahem, anyways, as the most gracious and most powerful being in this universe…"

"Cocky much…" I forgave him for muttering those words just this once since I intended to portray myself so!

"I bring you this guide! "How to raise your pitiful magic reserves while physically training at the same time! Written by: Ravel Phenex. This is the original manuscript and signed by yours truly. Don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I'm giving you special treatment or anything, but I just think thaty ou have some potential and it will be a waste to see it rot under Rias's pampering." I say quickly while dispelling his notions that I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart.

I have completely pragmatic reasons to do so! Really!

"Uh, thank? I guess? I mean, thank you very much! But I, um, don't think I'm being pampered by Buchou."

"Do you, or do you not, wake up with her boobs in your face every morning?"

"Fuck. Got me there."

"I thought so. Now, I shall graciously give you 5 minutes of my time to teach you the basics of internal mana control so that you can get started."

"But school starts in an hour, I don't have the time-"

I erect a barrier to extend the 1 hour into 6 hours.

"And now, you have more. Stop your bitching and get to work you lowly servant!"

After teaching him and overseeing his training for half an hour he went ahead and fell backwards in exhaustion.

"I-I can't do this… any longer… too tired."

I sighed and healed him with one of my spells, restoring his health and stamina.

"Wait! How can you heal me so quickly while recovering my stamina!? Asia-chan's Twilight Healing couldn't even do this?" He complained, how ungrateful.

"Because I am… better." I answered honestly.

"At what?"

"Everything." I smirked as he opened his mouth to protest, and then closing it to think for a while to come up with a suitable protest.

"I think I hate you again."

"Good."

"But… I think despite that, you're really nice. Asia thought so too, you know."

"…Please, get back to training. You shouldn't flirt as a coping mechanism."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Neverm- No, silly me, I shouldn't let this go on any longer. While you have no chance with me, I believe that you truly do have a chance with Rias, Asia, Akeno and the likes. So don't think that no girl could possibly want you, ok? I thought you were very impressive when you faced my brother despite everything. I am certain Rias felt the same." I honestly told him, not wanting him to be burdened by Raynare's bitchy actions.

"I-I, no, y-you're wrong. How do you even know? But there's no way Buchou would-"

"She kissed you, didn't she? On the griffon?" I asked and smirked as his reaction told me all I needed to know.

"I know a great many things. Perks with being a time master and having psychometry… sorry for peeking into your past, and all." I say, noting that whatever psychometry I have is mostly viewing into the past using time magic.

"It's… alright. Mah… everyone seems to know more than me, anyways." He says with a wry smile, I sign at his inferiority complex showing.

"Well then, if you are tired of people knowing more than you, then start studying more. And really, from what I hear I don't think there's anyone that knows more about boobs than you." I try to cheer him up, which worked, although he gaped at my last statement before puffing up in pride.

"Haha! Well, of course! There's no one on this planet that loves Oppai more than me! You're… well, while I still hate you for some stuff, I, kind of like you a whole lot more." Eh? Ehh? Please don't say misleading words like that!

"If that was a confession please save it for someone else, but I appreciate the sentiment, really. I'll be setting up an extra barrier over there to do my own training, you're not allowed to watch unless you're taking a break, ok?"

"All right, Ravel-sensei!"

"Y-you don't have to call me that, idiot! I'm younger than you and I'm only turning 16 on the 3rd of June anyways!"

Argh, it's really frustrating that people like him brings out the tsundere side more than normal!

In any case, I made a strong barrier on the other side of the time barrier and began the usual addition of increased gravity. Next, I added resistance seals to my body that would be linked to my own magical power, accelerated my own internal time by a magnitude further straining my magic and body. From my inventory I put on enchanted equipment with the concepts of 'growth', 'victory', 'training', 'reward', 'experience', 'rejuvenation', 'regeneration' and 'surpassing'. Then layered myself with more conceptual spells to accelerate my progress further… And finally, straining my magic and physical energies more, I combined my mental and physical energies to form something similar to chakra, creating 5000 sturdy shadow clones that began to spar with each other to master and creating more abilities.

I, the original, would continual to train myself to break my limit whilst the occasional pair of shadow clones returned their energies to me whilst breaking down the additional matter within the artificial dimension, back into energy and demonic energy to refuel me.

This continued for four hours. And, as usual, I made great strides in gaining strength.

Still, it's a bit shorter than my usual routine, but I had to be economical with the time barrier since I needed to focus on detectability and sturdiness while in Rias's territory.

Once I reaped the benefits from the clones, I dissolved the middle barrier to check up on Issei, only to find him gaping in awe.

Hmm, was he observing my training?

"Little Lizard? What are you doing?"

"H-huh?! Oh, um, you're done. Sorry, I was just thinking about how I have a long way to go-"

"Well of course you do."

"-and how there were literally thousands of boobs bouncing around."

"Die, pervert."

I set him on fire.

I healed him later, and made sure to make some ice cold water to give him a nice freezing shower with 'Unseen Hand'.

I hoped that he didn't get some trauma do being molested by invisible hands.

In any case, I discreetly researched his schedule and made an appointment for him to see a relationship counselor in America. I made sure to send him a magical invitation to teleport him outside the counselor office. Language wouldn't be an issue since he's a devil.

Later, I went ahead and met Kawa-something-san after her schooling hours.

"Good afternoon, Kawa-something-san!"

"It's Kawasaki. What the fuck do you want?"

Oh, is the silver hair girl playing delinquent again? Well, I like that. It's entertaining.

"Aww, don't be so mean to a customer Kawasaki-san!"

I say as I note her untucked shirt with two buttons undone with a grey cardigan tied around her waist.

"Are you stupid? This isn't the hotel."

"That might be true. But it's good practice to be polite in case anyone complains to your boss, you know?"

At her sudden tense movement, I smiled a little before reassuring her.

"That's just a random piece of advice. I won't be saying anything, so don't worry about it."

"Then stop wasting my time." She growled threateningly, aww, how cute!

"Aw, so quick to get away from me? Even when I am more than willing to offer you some money for a simple task?"

"…Get on with it. I just need money."

"I want you to take this device and walk around with it. Let's just say it scans for something you shouldn't need to know about. I have instructions on how to use it. When you find out exactly who the scanner reacts to, then I want you to find their names and send them to me." I say while taking out a cell phone I had modified into a Mystic Code to detect Sacred Gears.

"You get five million yen up front for accepting this job. This smart phone automatically charges up so don't worry about the battery. It will also function like any other iPhone out there so have fun with it. In any case, for every name that turns out… correct. I will pay you ten million yen each. If you deliberately send me a wrong name, well…" I continue and then take out a small bag with the amount of money in cash using magic, surprising the girl.

"People might disappear just as easily as how this bag appeared. Understood?"

"…Tch. I ended up in some deep shit, didn't I? Fine, it's not like I have a choice anyway."

"Aww, don't say it like I'm threatening you! I could tell that you needed money anyways. Think of it as accepting a deal with a devil without selling your soul."

"… And what are you going to be doing with those names?"

"That depends. I mostly plan to talk to them and offer them some work or protection. You see, the scanner looks for people with certain… talents. But some people might misuse this 'talent' and I consider it my duty to make sure the world is a safer place, but quite frankly, I have more important matter to attend to so think of yourself as a talent scouter."

"Holy shit, this actually sounds like some conspiracy out of some manga and stuff."

"More like a light novel, actually." I corrected.

The girl went ahead and accepted my money.

I continued to train hard while making obscene amounts of money through gambling, investing (thank you precognition!), and hacking the money out of some criminal empires or corrupt organisations.

I also began to set up a human identity as a billionaire philanthropic scientist called 'Beatrice Luvia Ainsworth'.

What? I wasn't dumb enough to use my actual name! I'm not Rias Gremory or Sona Shitori (Mein Gott it still sounds the same as her devil name)!

And since I had drill hair I went ahead to pick the names of two other blonde twin drill haired characters (Re:Zero and Fate) along with the last name of the Flash Air users, the Ainsworth.

Also, it sounded fantastically anime-style European.

A few days later while the whole Excalibur debacle was getting started (and Issei started to go for counselling without telling anyone else), I got about ten names from Kawasaki Saki.

I had Valerie and Elmenhilde check the names out, after they had confirmed that they were all correct, I paid Kawasaki though setting her up a bank account with the money.

Three of the names, however, caught my eye. I couldn't help but smirk as my gut feeling was right.

This universe that ended up being a Romcom crossover seemed more exciting than I expected.

I circled the three names as I continued to watch the Gremory group's Volume three antics.

"Hmm… Hachiman Hikigaya, Hayama Hayato and Haruno Yukinoshita? They would make a wonderful little side show." I say sinisterly.

"Cut! That was the most amateurish attempt to sound devious I have ever heard. Try again from the top if you don't want actual villains laughing at you." Elmenhilde criticised me.

"Damn it! What did I do wrong now?" I complained.

"For one… you're stroking a canary. You were supposed to stroke a cat, that's what all card carrying villains do." The vampire noble explained.

"I hate cats! They're so… so… reminds me of that white haired Nekoshou, damn it!"

"But what if you used a ghost cat? I could call one up." Valerie suggested.

"No Valerie, we are not reviving any cats with your Sacred Gear. Please don't use it so trivially." I say.

"Ah? Did the girl that uses 'Unseen Hand' to grab a television remote just recommended against trivial power usage?" Valerie commented with an edge.

"… I retract my statement." I conceded.

"Enough. Let's get this over with or we'll never complete the scenes for our 'Rise to Power' biography! Take Twelve!" Elmenhilde shouts as she operates the camera.


	6. The Little Sister is Watching You

AN: Mostly an Issei chapter, will get to the Kokabiel curb stomp later. I've been busy running a quest on SB about characters from different series duking it out along with my new job. Sorry for the chapter coming out so late. Thanks for the reviews!

 **Chapter 6: Little Sister is Watching You!**

"And so what did your parents say?"

"-They said they loved me and would be proud of me no matter what. Unless I died without giving them grandchildren, haa… never change."

"So how does that make you feel?"

"Well… I feel, lighter? I think that's what the feeling is. It's as if there's this pressure that's just gone, I think."

"That's a very good thing Issei."

Issei never thought that having exclusive paid for therapy would have worked out, but in the end it only took just over a week for him to make some good progress.

Considering that he used most of the time not paying attention in class to reflect on things allowed him to get much more out of the handful of sessions.

Issei shuddered to think of how much Ravel had to pay for in order to get him a professional relationship counsellor/ therapist for extremely frequent sessions.

He could safely say he had mostly gotten over some of his feelings of inferiority. Whilst he still wasn't going to think he would be the greatest gift to womankind anytime soon, he could feel comfortable in considering the option that women would like him. Also, he felt a lot more secure in his family relationships as well.

That would be his last session in a long while.

The magic circle inscribed onto his schedule given by Ravel teleported him back to Japan.

It was 6 am back in Japan.

By this time he had gotten used to waking up at ridiculous hours, usually at 4 am, sneaking out of bed from the two beautiful girls sleeping with him. Shit! Every day I have to fight my urge to just grope their breasts and asses! If I tried anything with Buchou then Asia will get mad! And If I wanted to try anything with Asia then the good side of me will berate me for thinking of corrupting an innocent girl.

His morning routine was the only thing keeping him sane from this hell of sexual deprivation!

Most of his morning routine would first consist with some warm-up's and magic energy circulation to get his mind working. And if he has an appointment, he would attend it thanks to the time difference before being teleported back to continue his morning training.

" _Do you know why reincarnated devils, especially human ones, have to stick with their 'Kings' until they become high class devils? At least in terms of power?"_

" _Not a clue. For me it's, well, so far away that I haven't really thought to wonder about it."_

" _*Sigh* It can't be helped then. Listen up! Humans have very limited capabilities to generate magic and mostly rely on manipulating the magic energy in the world that is released by supernatural elements. When humans become devils, the 'Evil Piece' essentially starts to slowly build pipelines, veins, or something that resembles magic circuits. I'm using Japanese media terms to help you understand! So you better appreciate it! Are you following me so far?"_

" _Yes Ravel-chan!"_

" _Good, now continuing on. Demonic energy is chaotic and when first reincarnated, new devils tend to go mad without the connection of their 'Kings' energy keeping them stable. Why do they go mad? Why do King's keep them stable? The Evil Piece itself is a mini generator of demonic energy, and humans essentially have no 'demonic magic circuits' for these to go through. Hence, the energy will mess with their body and mind. Until you properly train your magical energy and demonic energy, you won't have these pipelines to allow the excess energy to flow. From what I can see here, you have been relying on a pipeline for draconic energy from your Boosted Gear without training your other energy source. And that, is what I plan to rectify."_

He really liked her explanation and analogy to the Fate series. It made a lot of sense to him and he followed the routine she gave him religiously.

Ravel had also popped by a few minutes at a time every day to give him some advice… and also to laugh at him on occasion.

" _Well, I suppose it will be a waste if you died too early. So if you need any help just call out to me. Ah! Don't misunderstand! If you dare treat me like your Doraemon whenever you have a problem I will burn you alive! But that doesn't mean you should be too stubborn, I suppose. But if you're in a situation where you really can't fight anymore, then call me and I'll come help. Be glad that you're being such a good piece of entertainment!"_

Part of him wondered if her Tsundere behaviour meant she liked him, but if he had to be honest, it was probably the other way around sometimes.

Maybe it was the fact that she could clone herself and be a one-woman harem?

He wished that there was someone that could make a legitimate Harem-no-Jutsu using her technique as a base.

After all, while he was a quality over quantity kind of guy when it came to boobs, he could admit that thousands of boobs were also something really desirable.

He wished he could watch her train again, so much Oppai…

Oh! Time to train! He thought as he quickly began to rush through his routine.

Thanks to her tutelage he could now throw some punches and kicks correctly while infusing them with his power. Also, body reinforcement for the win! Woohoo!

Turns out that the extent to which he could improve his body with mana was based on how tough his body was. The better the body, the better the exponential reinforced strength-

Ah, but it's so stressful. He will just have to relieve himself when no one's looking. It's not the most optimal spot but Ravel had taught him some privacy spells which he can barely pull off. But now that his daily masturbation sessions have been threatened by the beautiful girls occupying his bed, he had no choice but to learn to use them within a day!

Sigh! If he had a talent for making a harem he would already have girls being pleasured just from his touch! But sadly, this is reality… He would have to make do with a simulation in his head…

 _Issei: "Fufufu. So which girl should I pleasure today?"_

 _Asia: "Ise-sama! Please pick me! I beg you!"_

 _Rias: "What are you talking about!? I'm a slut that can't live without master's penis! So please pick me!"_

 _Asia: "Don't get in my way! Oni-sama! I can't endure it anymore! I beg you! Please come inside me!"_

 _Issei: "Hahaha! Hey hey give me a break. I only have one body you know? So make a row! So choose the order nicely. Hahaha, what troublesome kittens you are."_

Shit! Thinking about defiling his master and pure sister made him quickly stop his train of pleasure. There must be some acceptable targets here… there's the kendo girls but after being spoiled by supernatural beauties he can barely settle for less these days!

Well, there's always Akeno-senpai.

Half a minute later and he realised that he may not have been really into the masochistic thing as much as he liked. Ddraig suggested that it was possibly due to dragons being domination orientated beings. He tried to think of who would fit the bill… Buchou would work well since she's of a higher status than him and those kinds of fantasies where the man violates someone of superior status is always a turn on.

But then again, those kinds seem to be more prevalent in revenge fantasies. Issei wasn't particularly a fan of them due to the potential for NTR and violence against women. But still, he couldn't deny that it turns him on despite his disgust.

Kuroinu would be one of his biggest examples for the whole domination fantasy coupled along with extreme, well, extreme everything.

As a Oppai lover his favourite scene was the one where the elf goddess with huge breasts got the dick. And the closest person he could relate to a goddess was another blonde.

It helped that he had complicated feelings for her, both hate and admiration.

It was literally perfect masturbation fuel.

He felt seriously guilty later. If Asia found out about the obscene and demeaning things he fantasized about doing to the Phenex girl then all hope he had for a pleasant older brother relationship would be gone.

Maybe he should just go back to masturbating about Buchou, after all, she had the best Oppai in the world. And no amount of hate boners he got after some other girl could replace that level of pleasure.

Probably…

A day later and he had to deal with the embarrassment of some hot blue-haired nun checking out his childhood photos, oh, and there was a really hot chestnut haired nun that claimed to be my childhood friend too.

He had the feeling that it was a common trope to mistake those guy friends as a child as guys when they were actually tomboys.

The time for the meeting between Buchou and the exorcists was soon upon him.

"Oh Ravel-chan! I need your guidance!" He randomly said while no one was looking.

"Stick your dick in Rias and Asia!" The blonde girl said from behind him.

"EAAHHHH!"

"How rude! Treating me like some ghost from a horror movie! You truly have no delicacy at all, little lizard."

"You were the one that suddenly popped up behind me!" He shouted at her.

Sometimes he wondered if he had no self-preservation skills.

"Is it rude to not respond to someone calling your name?" She asked him in turn.

"Uh, yeah?" He replied without really thinking about it.

"Then why did you not expect me to answer you?"

This-This bitch! Why did she have to be such a wonderfully snarky adorable bitch?

He grinded his teeth as he glared at her.

Only this girl known as Ravel Phenex could incite huge amounts of rage and indignation from him. Honestly, he would appreciate any attention from a pretty girl, but with her…

"I bring out your inner Tsukkomi, do I not?"

"Damn right. Shit! You fucking read my mind again!"

"Amazing! You learnt to say the obvious!" She mockingly gasped.

"ARGGHHH! Just you wait I'll catch up to you and strip you naked!"

"I never took you for someone that would admit to sexual assault. I would have thought you would have learnt some discretion over the course of our private lessons." She put a hand to her forehead and shook her head in disappointment.

"Ara Ara. Ise-kun, the meeting is about to start. You don't want to be late do you? Well, it wouldn't be too bad if we went somewhere before it starts… ufufu… who knows what we can get up to." Akeno-sempai says out of nowhere.

And she acted like Ravel didn't exist.

The busty girl smirked and winked at him while he was being dragged away.

What the hell? She's fucking trolling him again! Bitch! One day he'll fucking drag her from her high horse and make her beg for his cock!

Oi! That sounded seriously as if he was planning to be a complete bastard! Come on Issei! Clear your mind! Think of what Raiser would do and don't do it!

Later, there was some whole Holy Sword Excalibur discussion thing going on and Kiba went ahead with challenging them for a fight.

AHAHAHA! He never got a chance to use this technique he prepared before… but this is my chance.

Excalibur was really scary! But still, my will to strip those battle nuns from their hot skin tight suits overcame my primal fear.

That, and the fact that Ravel-chan was on the top of my list of fears made him forget all about the fact that those swords could kill him in one hit!

Thanks to Ravel's training he could easily keep up even without Boosting! Still, he charged up so he could perform this technique perfectly.

"Stay still Ise-kun! Let me give judgement to you with my Excalibur Mimic! Amen!" Irina Shidou, his childhood friend shouts while Xenovia Quarta was fighting against Kiba-kun.

"No way! I still have my dream of getting a harem!" He protested while dodging the strikes with relative ease. "And I also want to make a-" he dodged more easily once he boosted again. "-certain blonde-haired bitch suck my, I mean, acknowledge me!"

"NOOO! Issei-kun has really turned into a sexually violent devil! Even if you're referring to the witch over there I still have to protect maidens from your lust!" Irina laments.

"Wait! I wasn't talking about Asia-chan! I was talking about some other girl!"

"Oh? Ise? Would you be a dear and clarify who is this other girl you are lusting after behind my back?" Buchou says with a scary aura.

He boosted again. Time to move the topic away from this line of conversation!

"Ha! You all fell for my stalling tactic! Now you and your blue-haired friend shall face my ultimate technique."

"Ise… this is supposed to be one-on-one…" Kiba growls, Oi! Stop being edgy you dumb pretty boy!

Explosion!

He reinforced his speed further with the boosted power, and quickly tags both girls with his technique by tapping them.

"DRESS BREAK!" He and the Boosted Gear shouted as one!

STRIP…

Xenovia's and Irina's battle outfit was destroyed.

"Ha…AHAHAHAHAHA! I DID IT! I WON!" Issei laughed manically as he savoured their embarrassed and naked forms.

"I'm sorry." Kiba apologised to the two of them, ceasing the battle.

"…Enemy of women." Koneko cruelly states.

"Ise-san! If you were craving for a woman's body, then you could have said it to me…! I wouldn't mind sacrificing my body for Ise-san."

Self-sacrifice! Just to be expected from a kind hearted person, Asia-chan! But aren't you saying something bold out of the blue.

"I apologise for my perverted pawn." Buchou bowed her head to the exorcists.

"Ara Ara, Ise-kun needs to be punished. Ufufu…" AH, scary! Akeno-sempai is scary!

"So this is… the mass of sexual desire of a devil. Irina, your friend is truly beyond redemption." Xenovia said while sighing.

"Such… Issei-kun wanted to humiliate me so much *hic*, this trial from God, I will endure it! Prepare yourself Issei-kun!" Irina declares and charges at me.

Shit! He was unprepared and ultimately lost.

Buchou went and provided some replacement clothes. She altered them to be similar to their former clothes… without the crosses.

After that he was seriously reprimanded to not use that technique against allies.

Please, as if he will ever hit my comrades with it.

Sort of friends like Ravel? She's free game just like everyone else.

All he need is the right opportunity to tap her and… revenge shall be mine!

In any case, things happened and he ended up teaming up with the two nuns to destroy Excalibur for Kiba's sake.

He recruited that asshole with the impregnation fetish Saji and Koneko.

We tried dressing up as priests to lure them out, but it hadn't worked for the first night.

"-so what do you think, Issei? She's really young right? Big breasts just the way you like it!" Motohama nudged me while I was pondering important things in lunch time.

"-Eh? What were we talking about?" Issei asked with confusion.

"We were talking about the hottest and youngest Genius Billionaire Virgin Philantrophist. Apparently she made loads of genetic cures that were kept under wraps for years. Like, she solved the sickle cell problem because her older brother figure had it. Along with some other diseases… like, holy shit! She made an Iron Man like Arc Reactor, this is some sci-fi shit!" Matsuda explained to him while waving a magazine around.

"Oi! Let me see!" He shouted.

"Why should we let you look? She's way out of your league anyway! I mean, she even has a really rich girl like name! What? Beatrice Luvia Ainsworth? Holy shit it's exotically European sounding as fuck!" Motohama yelled at him.

"Like I give a fuck! Just let me have some masturbation fuel damn it!" Issei shouted, once again making the class look at him with disgust.

Once he finally snatched the magazine titled 'Time' he finally got a good look at the girl and-

He saw a supernaturally adorable girl wearing a glittering black dress that extended down to a few inches above her knees. The place where the magazine photo was taken for the interview was a park of some sort, the girl was sitting on a park bench that looked like a tree trunk. She had long blonde hair done up in twin drill curls, dark blue eyes that shone like a Sapphire gem, a flower as a hair ornament and a pleasant smile on her face. And to top it off with a touch of sophistication, she had a translucent glittering black shawl around her shoulders. Her breasts were on the large side, especially so for her age and her bare shoulders could be seen through the shawl.

Ah, Issei thought that this was the kind of girl that was way above his league.

Eh? Doesn't this girl look familiar?

Fuck! Damn it all! It was her, RAVEL!

What the hell is she playing at!? Philanthropy? Charity? Fixing the energy crisis? What?

Somehow he swore he could hear her laughing at him from across the Underworld.

In reality? Ravel had been monitoring him with her superior skills and using some mind reading magics, managed to transcribe his monologues into speech and images. Allowing her to watch his life like a reality TV show.

She had been recording and watching Issei's daily highlights for days as entertainment with her peerage.

She was also doing the same with Hikigaya Hachiman, the protagonist of Oregairu who happened to be sharing this universe with Issei.

Ravel really liked his monologues as they were funny as hell. Hachiman fulfilled her RomCom quota while Issei made good slapstick comedy for her.

Well, except for his really extreme fantasy that involved her. That was really uncomfortable for her to watch and almost made her question how close this Issei's personality was to 'Canon' after discounting the therapy sessions.


	7. The Little Sister is the Final Boss!

AN: A rip-off of Magia Erebea and Consumption Absorption was used by the wannabe multiversal overlord! Happy New Year guys! I've mostly been focusing on updating my multi-cross Persona4/Sekirei/Fate fanfic but I've been wanting to work on this as well. Next up! The Peace Conference and the Infiltration of Heaven… probably. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites!

 **The Little Sister is obviously the Final Boss!**

"I'm pretty sure I didn't order a life-sized doll." The young Japanese woman noted as she opened the door to her apartment.

The 'doll' was seated in one of her dining table chairs within the darkness of her home.

"I am no doll. I suggest that you check your eyes, human." The 'doll' spoke, opening her dark red eyes that contrasted with her pale, corpse like skin tone.

"It talks!" The woman exclaimed. The woman herself was perturbed that she was not as 'freaked out' as she should have been.

"I am not an 'it', now, sit!" The 'doll' commanded.

"Hey, hey, this is my apartment you're talking about. It's the home owner's prerogative to designate seats." The woman replied, somewhat cursing her reflexive ability to spin things around in her favour.

Except in this case, messing with someone that had gotten into her house was not a good idea, she noted with regret.

"Yes, yes, if you are comfortable with taking this talk elsewhere then go ahead. However, I don't suggest you make any attempts to escape or call security. They have been… taken care off." The 'doll' licked her lips revealing blood stained fangs to the home owner, whose face paled as she was hoping that this was just a prank.

"R-right, noted…"

"Excellent! You are indeed an intelligent woman just as my King had told me, Haruno Yukinoshita."

"I seem to be at a disadvantage. Who might you be?"

"Elmenhilde Karnstein. You may refer to me as Elmenhilde for now."

Elsewhere, a similar conversation was occurring in another part of Chiba prefecture.

Valerie was having some fun turning a young man's worldview upside down, poor Hikigaya Hachiman had to deal with having a 'mysterious magical girl' appears in his life.

Meanwhile, Issei Hyoudou was having troubles of his own.

Specifically, his bishounen comrade went all Sasuke Uchiha on them.

Well, that was somewhat resolved when he got together his self-proclaimed sexy childhood friend-

"Issei-kun! Why are you giving me such a sceptical look!? You're looking at me like a suspicious person!" Irina Shidou shouted as he randomly shot her a look as if she was some shady impersonator.

Her blue-haired stern, yet slightly weird and sexy exorcist friend-

"Clearly you weren't that close when you were children if he couldn't remember you. That said, only you have ever proclaimed him to be your childhood friend. I can understand his silence when he has to deal with a self-proclaimed childhood friend." Xenovia Quarta jibed at her fellow exorcist, saying the exact thoughts of Issei.

His stoic yet caring junior comrade-

"…Noisy." Koneko Toujou commented as they were trying to impersonate exorcists on a mission, in an attempt to lure out the culprits.

His edgy moody comrade, Kiba Yuuto.

And finally, this guy.

Saji Gen-something-san, a fellow 'Pawn' who's only goal in life is to drug and rape his 'King' Sona Sitri or something.

Issei somewhat supported his goal at first, until he realised that he got off imagining doing such a thing to Rias and Ravel. He stopped after realising that it's a real dick thing to do.

Well, a few days have passed with them sneaking around trying to lure that shit priest Freed… eventually they found him.

Saji did some shit with his string line thing that was clearly some sort of representation of his obsession with sticking to someone he couldn't reach.

Issei decided to stop narrating and snarking in his head after Freed brought out the Excalibur's to play.

Eventually a somewhat bald priest called Balba (LOL) appeared, which made Kiba go all edge mode and chased after him.

Irina and Xenovia chased after him as well since Excalibur Rapidly (LOL, stupid name!) boosted his speeds like Issei's Booster Gear being fed enough sugar to make a baby go hyperactive.

Unfortunately, they didn't make follow them as Rias and Sona had arrived. Leaving the rest of the devils to the mercy of their 'King's' which they went behind their backs in order to help Kiba, Xenovia and Irina.

After their punishment, they went home only to see the shitty priest/stray exorcist Freed drop an injured Irina Shidou. Then he said some shit like, oh we're gonna blow this town sky high and make a war or something like that.

Issei reacted as he normally did, as in, he said some resolute shounen protagonist stuff before heading to battle.

In the end he became a useful 'boost item' to the team, where he fought around while throwing power to his club president and vice president, Rias and Akeno. Well, it's not his fault he couldn't beat up Kokabiel just like that.

Even if he had gotten a lot stronger with better training (thank you Ravel-sensei!) he still had a long way to go. If he used his maximum boosts he could have beaten up Riser without his incomplete Balance Breaker, but for someone like Kokabiel? He'll need more than that.

So yeah, Kokabiel was slightly injured, and it kind of looked hopeless when the Excaliburs combined into one, well at least four of them combined into one. Then Kokabiel said that the town will blow up through gathering power from the leylines and turning it into a divine light bomb spell.

They had 20 minutes to beat Kokabiel.

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that shitty priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field. So he could use it. He did say that he received a factor from Balba. Xenovia then spoke to Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Balba.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Kiba said calmly to Balba. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. Who the hell does he think he is? A B-rated anime villain? Get out of his series! Issei thought to himself, before realising that Kiba was totally the main character now and decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair. I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure." Kiba asked outloud.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully.

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Balba took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It had the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Balba laughed pleasantly.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special." Freed said, Issei wanted to slap the shit out of the man. No wait, just killing him until he died should be fine.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Ise-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

Don't read my thoughts, shitty priest!

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. The lights took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Issei just thought it was bizarre… yet amazing that all these strange things could happen.

"Everyone! I…I!"

It was obvious that they were part of the cruel experiment.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived…There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. Akeno-san read it for Issei as he couldn't lip read.

"…'Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least'. That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears..

Their bodies started to glow blue-white and the lights centered itself onto Kiba.

'We were no good alone.'

'We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But...'

'It will be okay if we are together.'

Issei felt warmth. Tears flowed out of his eyes freely as he felt the warmth of caring about his friends and comrades.

'You have to accept the holy-sword.'

'It's not scary.'

'Even if God is watching.'

'Our hearts are always…'

'ONE.'

They turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

The light that split the night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba.

Kiba said some emotional stuff about becoming a sword for his comrades.

If Issei wasn't so touched he would have commented that shit like that never works out, just ask EMIYA.

"Balance-Breaker [Sword of the Betrayal]. You shall-"

Kiba began but was cut off as the area suddenly was set ablaze.

The flames didn't touch anyone, but rather surrounded the battlefield in fire.

The barrier that protected the fighting from spilling out of Kuoh Academy was expanded, hijacked and turned into an artificial dimension that covered the entire town.

"Huh… I didn't think I would get relocated here." A voice resounded from behind the group, revealing a white haired man with a black leather jacket.

"Hey, uh, what's a bishounen like you doing here?" Issei asked.

"You do realise how that sounded like a pick-up line. Sorry, but I don't think I can have any sexual relationships with my rival." The man responded in a jokingly yet confident manner.

"…Vanishing Dragon." Kokabiel growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh? I was told by Azazel to take you back by force. You acted too much. But then I got beaten up by that Phenex girl while I was watching you guys fight, got healed and now I'm forced to be the spectator for now. I swear that she has some maiming fetish since she ripped my arm off and slapped me with it. She put it back but I that memory will sadly scar me for life." Issei's self-proclaimed rival said in a casual carefree tone.

How exactly was he put back together so perfectly if he was beaten up easily?

No, never mind. It's better to just say-

"Yup, sounds like Ravel-sensei to me." Issei said easily.

"Oh? So she's your teacher, hmm… interesting. It'll be interesting if you turn out strong as well." The man had an easy smile on his face, tinged with battle lust.

"Ravel-sensei? Just what aren't you telling me about, Ise?" Rias asked with an expression that Issei couldn't quite parse.

"Oi! Shitty devils! Don't think you can just ignore me when I'm-" Freed shouted, drawing everyone's attention.

"-already dead." Someone finished his sentence for him.

"Eh?" Those were his last words as he managed to see some locks of blonde hair whilst his head fell onto the ground.

In between Kokabiel and the devils was Ravel Phenex.

"You just love having the last word in, don't you?" Issei remarked without looking at her, he had already placed his arms in his pockets the moment Vali mentioned Ravel being here.

The fight was already as good as over.

Issei, who witnessed Ravel's training a few times, could testify to that.

At the very least, Issei wanted to look cool as hell when passing the baton to her.

"Hmm, I also love having the last laugh, I suppose." Ravel picked up the fused Excalibur without so much of a problem, shocking the rest of the devils other than Issei and the white haired man.

She tossed the blade to Kokabiel gently, making him extremely curious before he connected the dots.

"You… so you're the supposed God Slaying Devil?" The fallen angel asked the Phenex girl.

Issei turned around and noted that she was wearing a shorter version of her scarlet red dress along with a rather cool long cloak draped over her.

"Hmph! Come find out for yourself, oh, and take the sword, you'll need every advantage you can get." Ravel smirked as her words sent Kokabiel into an excited battle rage.

Blows were exchanged at hypsersonic speeds as a battle raged across both land and sky.

Whilst it was beyond Issei's capability to observe all aspects of the fight, he knew that Ravel was holding back and was bored.

She was merely equalling Kokabiels attacks, blocking them whilst only launching 'attacks' as if it were an afterthought.

Light spears and blades were shattered against her skin, the light empowered Excalibur was casually flicked away at every encounter, his punches could never reach her, his kicks would merely be used to spin him around and his sharpened wings didn't even faze her.

Kokabiel upped the ante by launching magics against her. Bindings, seals, elemental, curses, enchantments… yet, Ravel merely looked at them as if they were curiosities, before punching them into oblivion.

Each and every one of her punches caused mountain destroying levels of force.

They utterly decimated the fake Kuoh city with every blow she launched.

She easily kept them out of the fight, and at some point, disarmed Kokabiel of Excalibur.

It landed right in front of Kiba.

"… So… you don't mind me taking a shot at it?" Kiba asked Xenovia.

"Please, go ahead. Just leave the core while I continue having my mind blown." The blue haired exorcist stated.

"Right… I'm just going to cut this sword with my Holy Demonic Sword." Kiba mentioned.

"How does that combination even work?" Issei asked.

"Oh, that's cause God's dead." Vali casually mentioned, shocking everyone.

"I knew it! All the errors in the systems and the existence of such a sword!" Balba shouted as he pointed at Kiba's blade, which broke the fused Excalibur after Balba yelled.

Which sent him into a rage as the sword was broken.

Ravel landed completely unscathed with a badly beaten up Kokabiel held by the throat.

She did her Authority of Gluttony thing on Balba and Kokabiel before reviving them.

After which, she tossed Balba to Kiba for him to deal as he sees fit.

"Huh… that was easier than expected. I almost thought I had to take out Durandal as a trump card." Xenovia says, shocking more people.

"…You do know that a trump card is only good if the person is healthy enough to use it. If Kokabiel was serious you wouldn't get the chance to use it effectively." Ravel remarked with disappointment, causing Xenovia to bristle at the comment.

"…K-kill me." Kokabiel says to Ravel.

"Eh? No way! You still haven't given me your all yet." She says cheerily.

And then she force feeds what seems to be Phoenix Tears down Kokabiel's throat.

"MPHH!"

"Like it? It's modified you know, just a spark of power along with the ability to absorb the ambient mana to recover your reserves for a moment." Ravel explains after she lets go off his throat.

Kokabiel jumps away, fully recovered and sporting twelve wings.

He glowed with more power than before.

"Y-you… do you know what you have done? H-HAHAHA! I haven't ever felt this powerful in my life! Your arrogance will be your downfall. I've taken all the accumulated holy power collected by the magic spell meant to destroy this town and the surrounding region. I have ASCENDED to equal my Seraph brothers and sisters. Allow me to thank you by giving you the death you so desired!"

"…ok."

Ravel shrugged as Kokabiel came at her.

The result didn't change even through Kokabiel somehow got a Saiyan level powerup, even though he was Maou level now… it didn't matter.

"NOT YET!" Kokabiel yelled as he launched an even more powerful barrage of light spears, that still did absolutely nothing.

At this point, Issei and Vali allowed their Sacred Gear sealed dragons to chat as they sat on makeshift chairs.

"Popcorn? I keep them fresh in pocket dimensions for occasions like this." Vali, the white haired man, offered Issei.

"Yeah, thanks. You aren't so bad for a pretty boy." Issei accepted the popcorn and continued to watch the fight.

Kokabiel flew high up and created a massive spear of light.

"You won't be able to dodge this without this spear annihilating the rest of your kind on the ground!"

"Uh huh, so are you going to throw that or what?" Ravel didn't seem to care about the sky scraper sized spear of light about to be thrown at her.

"YREAAAHHHH!" Kokabiel shouted some battle cry as he threw the spear with all his power and might.

And then Ravel smirked.

"Just as planned."

A magic circle that dwarfed the circumference of the spear appeared just as the spear was about to hit her.

"Fixate." The spear of light that clashed onto the magic circle had all but stopped. All of the spear seemed to converge into an orb, condensed to the point where it could fit in the palm of Ravel's hand.

The devils and Kokabiel could only stare in shock at what was occurring.

"Seize." She reached out a hand to the orb and brought it to her throat, swallowing and absorbing it.

Her body lit up and dispersed into flames concentrated in a small area in the sky.

"Absorb." The flames changed from a fiery red to a bright blue flame.

"Consume." The blue flames flickered into a blindingly white flame before coalescing into a human shaped form, Ravel reformed from the flames.

"Adapt." She reformed larger, Issei mostly noted the increase in bust size but he could see that what Ravel had a much more mature body now, and she was taller as well.

Her clothes reformed as well, much to Issei's displeasure. He could see that Vali clicked his tongue as well.

"What? What just happen?" Kokabiel was utterly dumbfounded.

"Come now Kokabiel. Since when were you under the impression that I was charitable enough to heal and empower you without a price? Still, you exceeded my expectations. Even as tainted as your light is, it's still the light of a former Archangel. I should thank you, you know? Thanks to you, I have transcended into a new form." Ravel rambled like one of the final bosses in Issei's JRPG's.

"What do you mean!?" Kokabiel raged while utterly exhausted and defeated.

Ravel answered by showing him and everyone.

Twelve flaming wings came into existence. They no longer were the fiery bird/bat like hybrid shaped pair of wings.

No, they were twelve white wings that happened to have red flames as an outline. The sheer intensity of the flames made it difficult to see the white angel like wings under it.

"I don't believe it… that's the power of divine light right there. I can feel it even now…" Rias commented.

"Hahaha! To think a devil would be able to use an angel's holy power like that! Forget the Great Red, I know who exactly I need to surpass." Vali laughed.

Ravel formed a flaming spear of light, reappeared behind Kokabiel and stabbed it through his back.

"Ohohoho! Be glad that you have played your role in my ascension to power! But truly, how sad it is that this… isn't even my final form!"

Issei took back all his inner musings of Azazel being some kind of final boss character.

Nope, the final boss is Ravel Phenex.


	8. The Little Sister's Queen is being Scary

AN: A short interlude before the events of Volume 3, or rather, in which both the King and Queen are scary in their own ways.

 **Chapter 8: The Little Sister's Queen is being Scary!**

 **Interlude: My Romcom story turned into a horror story, as Expected**

The seat of a romcom/harem/adeventure protagonist is one that is passed on from generation to generation.

More specifically, the sacred seat of a protagonist is the second seat from the back of the class by the window.

It is written-

'Whosoever seats his ass on this seat is by right of birth the main character of any Anime/Game/Light Novel'

Otaku's marvelled at these words and many have tried in vain to claim such a position along with the benefit it entails!

Source: Me

Of course, like youth, it's an utter lie.

Any self-respecting professional loner would prefer avoiding unnecessary plot points-

I, in my Hanekawa level wisdom of only knowing what I know, had decided to sit in such a way that I was the furthest from the seat of destiny.

Of course, I never did believe that a seat can decide one's fate.

Any particularly interested person could find out that one of the main reasons for a protagonist to seat in such an area is to reduce the amount of artwork and animation needed for an animator to work on. After all, it serves a double purpose of focusing on a main character and drawing backgrounds.

If I was a bit more optimistic and had read one too many spy novels I would have mentioned that the seat also allows a protagonist to look out of the window in a bored fashion, see people outside, easily exit the classroom by way of the window and also enter through the window.

W-what? It's not like I thought of doing such a protagonist-like thing in my life!

Baka!

See! I have achieved the inner Tsundere, and a main protagonist can never be a Tsundere unless they have a primary love interest!

Once again, I, Hikigaya Hachiman have busted the myth perpetuated by my country's cultural media, foiling any other society's plots for spreading false hopes of 'special' moments in one's youth!

"Listen up brats! It's time to introduce you all to a new transfer student-" Hiratsuka-sensei began.

Heh, she's probably been practicing for this. Considering how much she loves those old-school anime she definitely had been wishing for a transfer student event!

"-Now, she's just transferred from Romania so please be helpful to her."

What the hell, a foreign transfer student from Romania?

The door opens and I was exposed to the wonders of a blonde bishoujo!

… For once I found myself at a loss for words.

She had flawless pale skin that reflected the morning sunlight that amplified the effect of blood rushing to her cheeks, all but enhancing her nervousness and slight embarrassment at being introduced. All of her features, her lips, red eyes, eyes lashes… all conveyed to me an expression of seduction, of an innocent form of seduction.

If that was possible at all then it would have certainly been achieved by the goddess that stood before me.

Her dark red eyes glimmered as she looked across the classroom-

-Stopping at me for a full second longer than she did for anyone else.

My heart stopped.

Not literally, but if it could stop without me suffering from a real heart attack then it probably just did.

Her gaze shifted back to the centre of the classroom, looking at everyone with a subdued shy smile she began her introduction.

"Hello everyone, I'm please to meet you all! My name is Valerie Tepes, Tepes is my last name but I hope we can all be friends so Valerie-san, Valerie-chan or just Vali-chan will do. Please treat me well!"

If I was any other male I would have wished I recorded her voice because it would be so sweet to just play it back and fantasise that she was saying it to you, and you alone.

"Hiratsuka-sensei? Can I sit over there?" Valerie asked our collective homeroom teacher.

"Uh, as you can see, that seat is already taken."

" _Please, Hiratsuka-sensei?"_

There was something wrong.

I didn't miss it.

I couldn't have, and neither could anyone else have.

But they did. All of their eyes _glazed_ _over_ for a second before their pupils returned to normal.

I only just realised what seat she was referring to.

It was the seat behind me.

The guy sitting behind me just got up, and left.

"Of course Valerie-chan, please take your seat!" My teacher answered with unnatural enthusiasm.

The sounds of the world dimmed and all I could hear, or rather, could hear was the transferred student's slow footsteps as she walked to me.

He turned and was greeted with her soft blood red eyes and a seemingly innocent smile.

"Let's be friends from now on, okay? Hikigaya-kun?"

He saw her mouth as it twisted into a smile.

A smile baring two sharp fangs reminiscent of a vampire's fangs-

Tepes, the name commonly associated with Vlad Tepes or rather, Vlad the Impaler.

The man who was also bastardised into being known as a vampire, more specifically, Dracula-

I didn't want to be right about the protagonist seat anymore, I wish I had sat in that seat now.

Maybe, just maybe, the noon sunlight would keep him safe.

For two days, I had to live with the fact that there was a god damn vampire sitting behind me, waiting to feed on my exposed neck.

The vampire then approached me during those two days whenever she could, asking for helpful tips about the school and town. Laughing and giggling, no doubt relishing in the unspoken threat she had given me.

The Service Club was my only solace.

On the third day, I found her in my home, clearly violating all vampire laws about needing to be invited to homes. She was seducing my sister, cooking dinner with her, eating with all of us-

And then the fourth day, she joined the Service Club.

My sole shelter was no more.

I wanted to run to a church right now, convert and pray to God.

I could only hope that I'll last long enough for the vampire hunters to save me.

 **Back to Ravel…**

"Good, things are going all accordingly to the scenario." I said whilst performing the finger pyramid of evil contemplation.

A.k.a. the Gendo Pose!

Ah, how I've waited to clasp my fingers in such a diabolical way…

The ruby gem lighted up and blinked a few times.

Hah, that man's soul seems to be approving. Whilst he had rid himself of his memories to stick around it seemed that there were echoes of his past desires left behind, one such thing was obviously the Gendo Pose.

Well, it made me feel better that I was helping him cross out things off his bucket list.

It was a good thing that I protected the necklace Valerie gave me with many enchantments. Including blinking out of existence when in danger!

With how many times I would combust myself into flames, that amount of protection was a necessity.

I pulled the necklace towards me, allowing the jewel piece to be level with my lips-

I kissed the gem, making the soul it was connected to blink frantically.

I chuckle lightly and stored it back to where it belongs, right between my chest.

I mostly kept the ruby tear drop necklace in between my rather prodigious breasts (if I say so myself!) since that was the best way to protect it other than putting it inside a pocket dimension for storage.

Besides, his soul was conscious enough to be messed with anyways. I might as well mess with him by storing him in between a woman's breasts.

"Hmm? Good, good… my human identity as Beatrice Luvia Ainsworth is making and giving away plenty of 'legitimate' money, a few scientific contributions and some soup kitchen events…"

Yes, no issues on the human front.

In terms of power issues?

My modified spell worked as intended. My use of the Authority of Envy along with my modified Magia Erebea and Consumption Absorption spell worked nicely.

First I had to mess around with Kokabiel to scan and understand how his 'light' energy worked. The next bit was understanding his physiology, and after that, copying his memories. Balba's memories into extracting the genes needed to wield 'holy' swords were useful to ensure compatibility issues with absorbing 'light' energy.

'Light' energy wasn't that different from demonic energy, except it was the direct opposite in terms of spectrum. It still functioned the same way, except with way better piercing power and a weaker effect on physiological changes.

Take for example, demonic energy. Look at stray devils and you'll see how badly rampant energy can mutate them! 'Light' energy? It gives you wings, up to six pairs and power boosts once you pass a certain threshold with each wing increase.

The spell I used allowed me to generate 'light' energy from demonic energy. It was by fusing both energies that I attained my new form.

However, it was much like Naruto's sage mode in that I needed it to be equally balanced.

This meant that in practice I could only use it if I actively balanced a certain amount of mixed power as demonic energy is still my default.

I wouldn't produce 'light' energy passively, instead, I had to create a certain amount through a 2:1 conversion from demonic to 'light'.

Not a bad trade off, it would probably be better if I could adapt a proper archangel's power to myself, increasing the compatibility.

Right now my 'new' form would need half a second to prepare, whilst I could stay in it permanently it would essentially cap on two-thirds of my reserves. A third may be more than enough to destroy a few planets but it still isn't something I'm comfortable to trade off. I may like being more 'mature' physically in exchange, but that form would vaporise any devil under Ultimate-class with my mere presence if I wasn't concentrating on containing the 'light' energy.

It's not very friendly in a family get together, in any event-

I still have Touki ready to use, but I haven't found the time to use it. Until I upgrade it to Dragonball Z's version of Ki usage I'm not going to bother with it.

Other magic systems? Psh, I can just steal them like an ungrateful Uchiha by copying memories.

Of course, I'll have morals whilst doing it. I'll only copy off enemies, not from friendly spars! (Sorry Shirone, that was one time!)

Then there's Senjutsu, which I haven't learned although I do have the basics from Shirone's memories.

Hmm, I can fix that I think.

A bit of time magic here and my prototype omni-scry spell and-

Found her.

I also found my Queen, Valerie, messing with Hikigaya Hachiman a lot. Oh, that'll be my fun for another time but I have a more important target to talk to right now.

I pop through a portal of my own making, ending up in a forest somewhere.

"Nyaa! Who's there?!" I see a very voluptuous black haired catgirl with two tails.

"Good morning, do you happen to be Kuroka?" I asked politely.

"AHHHH! It's the devil girl that beat Vali! Wait, please don't kill me I haven't even said goodbye to my sister! I know I'm a criminal but please don't kill me." She grabs onto my legs and starts sobbing.

What the hell?

I expected her to attempt to poison me or escape at the very least.

This is just embarrassing.

It's not like I wanted to be feared by every one of my potential enemies and friends!

Sure I won't have to kill any of my enemies if this happens, but it also means I won't have any excuse to kill them because if I do then that just makes me heartless.

Well, I guess it's less frustrating this way for this specific case.

I decided to gracefully and magnanimously assure her that I did not mean harm to her.

"Wah! Get off me and why are you trying to tear my dress off!"

At least, until it felt as if she was trying to molest me!

I slap her with my Authority of Glottony, copying her memories.

After that, I woke her up and explained the good news.

"Rejoice! Young woman! Your wish will be granted!"

I say whilst I strategically posed in a fake priest like manner.

"So you'll spare me?"

"Since when were you under the impression that I would settle for something so low? No! I'm going to prove your innocence and reunite you with your sister!"

"Wha-nya? Really? Wait, you don't think I'm a criminal-nya?"

"Trust me, when in doubt, it's usually the devil's fault. And generally, if it's a peerage matter, then it's usually the King's fault. I can see into the past so statistically that's proven. Also, I have your memories along with my time magic to prove things. Well, I'll probably need to follow the money, and if I do, I so happen to be the best CIVIL SERVANT in the Underworld…"

Kuroka seemed to be dozing off as I rambled on and on about how I would use my influence, favours, power, evidence and many other things to allow her to reconciliate with her younger sister.

"-Sirzechs would surely ask me to be present or at least stand behind him in the upcoming meeting between the Three Factions to discuss a lasting peace if only to attempt to convince the delegates that I am aligned with the devils and under his control as right now they're panicking about the fact that I can use the power of 'light'. I can definitely wrangle a favour from him to pardon you among other things."

"Nnnn-nya?! Nya what was that? Peace? Power of light? What did I miss?"

The stupid cat missed something important!

Space distorted for a bit as a magic circled appeared, materialising Vali Lucifer who looked as if he just came back from the convenient store.

He was eating cup ramen.

"Mmm, yo Kuroka! My old man is talking about peace or some shit like that, we're going to crash that shit and-"

He paused as he took in my existence.

I smiled at him.

The cup ramen dropped to the ground.


	9. The Little Sister Needs Employees?

AN: And... here's to working on the next chapter. I will probably go into the Peace Conference next, some fights (LOL) before Ravel enacts her plan that would invoke much comedy.

 **The Little Sister Needs Employees?**

 **With Vali...**

"So won't rat me out on planning to ditch my perverted self-proclaimed father and joining a terrorist group bent on destroying any peaceful notions between the supernatural world?"

"If said perverted self-proclaimed father was molesting you then I would have no troubles at all, but in this case you'll just look evil if you do it like this. What did Azazel ever do to you?"

"Training."

Specifically from Armaros, one of the Grigori's seven founders.

Being hit by gigantic iron balls, drowned while being tied with weights...

"Ah." Ravel exclaimed with an understanding nod.

Vali Lucifer released a sigh of relief at Ravel's level of reasonableness.

He didn't hate Azazel by all means, but he sure wanted to get back at him by being a dick in return for all the shit he had to put up with.

Granted, Azazel was far from bad when compared with his grandfather Rizevim.

Considering that Azazel was childless in a biological sense despite the huge harems he had in the past, the curse-like infertility that he had made him crave to have someone he could call a son and a daughter.

And Vali became that someone to him.

His planned retaliation and rebellion against Azazel was more the case of teenage rebellion with the lives of beings from several factions being on the line as a consequence if compared with true malice. Right now he simply didn't want the fights to stop so that he can start leveling up to beat up Rizevim later on.

Vali didn't hate Azazel at all, not that he would ever say he loved him as a father to his face due to his own pride. Also, it wasn't as if he realized the fact that he did consider Azazel a father to him

And Ravel thought she was a Tsundere… If Vali could just be honest with himself he would probably be fine sticking with Azazel.

"Granted, I seriously want to stretch my wings, no pun intended, and get some good fights."

Ravel nods along with his reasoning.

"I can understand that. Sometimes I wish there was someone just below my level that I can fight. Although my main reason is so that I won't end up like everyone else."

"What do you mean by 'everyone else'?" Vali asked Ravel, in turn.

"Have you ever noticed that literally everyone likes to explain their power and talks to you about how strong they are?"

"Ah… definitely. I just use the chance to sucker punch them and start dividing their power."

"Thought so. As for me, after careful research I believed I found out why exactly everyone, sans humans, do just that."

Intrigued, Vali waited for Ravel to continue on.

"Thing is… I think every long-lived supernatural being is repressed."

"... I'm sorry?"

"Think about it. We have gods, youkais, devils, fallen angels, and all sorts of monsters that live for hundreds if not thousands of years. They work hard, hide themselves, gain power, collect artifacts, increase their wealth...but for what? They can't aggressive use their accumulated power in all its forms lest they be hammered down when they are found out. Hammer down the nail that sticks out, that sort of thing. Going around to pick fights will just bring in more people from a whole faction or several others to kill the instigator. Quite frankly, despite the fact there's no real peace it's actually kind of… boring, perhaps even meaningless for all these guys, don't you think?"

"That makes a lot of sense." Vali was now starting to see the big picture.

"So someone finally attacks them or they finally decide to fight someone. What do they do? They have to fill that void in them by boasting about what they have, because that is all they have and is what they amount to. Not everyone is secretly some Maou class fighter, most devils for example are at the low-to-mid power ranks with a huge amount of skill. Their specialty and a few other things is the only thing they have to be proud off. So if they go around picking on a human, and imagine this for every supernatural being doing this, they will definitely play up how awesome they are just to make them feel better about their position in life… that or they're just too stupid to grasp how small and insignificant they are while being content with the fact."

"While I think it's a… gross simplification, I think that does apply to the more arrogant inclined of most supernatural beings. Kokabiel counts I guess." Vali added his opinion there.

"*Snore* Nyan~~ Huh? Are we done yet?" Kuroka interrupted their chat, apparently falling asleep some time ago.

"Huh, yeah. I'll go bring up your case with Sirzechs while getting some more leverage. Since the Maou's have some executive powers but their power is mostly popularity based, I'll have to influence the Bael family to see things my way so that we can bring those genocidal bastards to justice." Ravel muses out loud while explaining to Kuroka on what she plans to do.

"Eh, those old farts are the most stubborn kind, you know nya~"

"Pft! If they're too stubborn then I'll just have to kill them for the Greater Good, quote Manipulative Dumbles, and replace them with complaint puppets until they served my purposes."

"I'm actually rather terrified that all the bureaucratic checks and balances can be done away with through overwhelming power." Vali remarked with a good amount of admiration.

As a prideful half-devil, descendant of Lucifer and wielder of the Dragonic type Longinus Divine Dividing, someone of Ravel's power was something to aim and aspire towards.

They said their goodbyes soon after Ravel dumped lots of baked treats on Kuroka for her to indulge herself in.

"...Right… so we're still going to crash that peace nonsense but we'll probably fail. New plan, we do minimum work, look cool and get the fuck out."

Vali would prefer leaving the peace talks, that he was going to help Khaos Brigade sabotage, in one piece after all.

* * *

 **Back to Ravel**

On my end, while things have gone smoothly in some ways, I couldn't necessarily say it was 100% smooth when it came to my friends.

"Oh no! I think Hikigaya-kun is in despair! Help me my bestie!" Valerie seems somewhat distressed.

"You know… have you just tried talking to him. Be Genuine, trademarked, perhaps?" I suggested.

"That makes a lot of sense. He did go on about how high schoolers were super fake and how normies should just explode. It just might work!"

No, I think you should just not scare the crap out of my normal rom com protagonist that I'm currently using as entertainment. But alas, it's too late now.

At any rate, Valerie was going to take a few weeks off to be a normal high schooler it seems.

"Ravel, I request permission to re-take the current abandoned Tepes and Camilla territory. From there, if it would not trouble you so much I humbly request that-"

"Elmenhilde, we're best friends, you can be direct as you want."

"I want to be the God-Empress of New-Type Vampires."

"There we go. Sure, go ahead. I'll just need to do some paperwork so that you can leave the peerage without being harassed and all."

"I wouldn't have to retire from my position…"

"Yes, but everyone expects a vampire to rule over vampires, right?"

Elmenhilde was silent for a bit, before speaking up again.

"But then you'll be really lonely if I just left to rebuild vampire territory, won't you?"

My heart… that was too sweet.

"W-what do you mean?! I won't be lonely, it's not like we won't see each other and I can just pop by whenever I want and-" I was spluttering Tsundere things at this point.

When did Elmenhilde have the time to turn sweet and sensitive from the more proud and regal character? The gap moe is giving me a heart attack!

"I-it's not like I'm leaving you alone or anything. It's the principle of it all! I just thought you would feel mildly uncomfortable without knowing we are always available for you, that's all!" Elmenhilde also went Tsundere on me.

After about five minutes of Tsun and Dere banter, we finally got our point across that it's clear that we enjoyed each other's presence but sometimes we just need some of our own things to be responsible for.

Mostly because there are things only Elmenhilde want and should do.

While there are things that only I would want and should do as well.

She may be my servant on the whole peerage system technicality, but I never saw her that way despite my upbringing.

Mostly due to the influence of my out of commission would-be Self-Insert of a brother whose leftover soul is kept safe thanks to the efforts of Valerie after protecting me for so long.

"Elmenhilde, I suggest you read all the volumes of Bleach."

"And why is that?"

"If you're going to be some superior matriarch of an entire race where blood is important you have got to take some cues from this Yhwach guy."

"He looks like a Jewish Nazi."

Yeah, tell me about it.

Either way, she went ahead with my blessings and support after making me promise to go recruiting for other people.

She wouldn't be officially leaving my peerage and all, but essentially she'll go preaching to other vampires that she had modified herself to be a super vampire all the way from a devil's physiology while claiming to be their new God-Empress of Vampires or something. Apparently, Elmenhilde has tentatively recruited Haruno Yukinoshita for her management skills and her Sacred Gear to help out. Anyways...

Officially, she'll tell the vampires to keep things quiet and that her relationship with me was just to increase her position and power. Unofficially, yeah, we were just doing whatever we felt would be for the long term good.

Consolidating the vampires in one spot would be good for my plans, after all.

And my plans were good for the entire world.

* * *

I was seriously alone once again since… no, that was wrong.

I was never alone.

Taking out the ruby gem connected to his shoul, I gave it another kiss which made it react with a bright light that dimmed quickly.

I would like to think he was blushing, but that would make me a weirdo so I quickly stowed the gem back away in my generous bosom and thought about what to do.

Hmm, I still have to crash heaven with plenty of survivors. And by that, I mean… I have a plan but I'm not monologuing it since there's such a trope called the "Unspoken Plan Guarantee".

Where the chances of "The Plan" succeeding are inversely proportional to how much of the plan the audience knows about beforehand.

In other words, tough luck to the potential readers where my current life was a fan fiction to them. At this point, my brother from another world had read so many self-insert fanfictions and quests, even writing a few, that I'm using these little unproductive monologues to pass the time.

* * *

I spent an hour like that before breaking into Sirzechs office and explaining a few things about what to do with Kuroka.

"As much as I seriously can't stand a certain head of the Bael family, replacing them with puppets would be going into one of Serafall's clearly sociopathic OC fanfiction Gary/Mary Sue characters in terms of ethics. Can you put that as a last resort?"

I was awed by Sirzechs genre savviness.

"I'll do that. Thanks! With Valerie and Elmenhilde doing their own thing I have less people to help filter my ideas. It's not like I stray towards these darker routes, I just come up with so many ideas that some bad ones get through because they sound so easy."

"I know what you mean. I would have probably blasted dozens of people if I didn't have someone to keep me in check. Oh, hi Grayfia!" Sirzechs waved towards his office door where Grayfia was standing behind secretly.

Well, not very secretly as both Sirzechs and I knew she was there.

"It's a bit comforting to know that other people with power have went through the same problem." I nodded to myself.

"Hm, hm, as your senpai in the art of being powerful-"

Oi! Sirzechs! Stop using weeaboo terms! You're a devil, not Japanese! Don't be Rias!

"-I strongly suggest you find someone that has her head right just like Grayfia to help you out. Someone with a good moral compass or whatever criteria you think will help them keep you on the right track."

"Mmm! That sounds great! I'll do just that."

"Oh? You have someone in mind already?"

"I think I have someone in mind that can be a good consultant."

"Atta girl!"

Sirzechs praised me as he saw me off.

I had just the person in mind, however, I would need to wait for another two weeks before the peace conference starts so that I can enact my plan while getting my consultant at the same time.

During that time, I can strengthen my position in the human world by… I dunno, work on VR technology or something. With so many Shadow clones I may as well try to make Sword Art Online or some equivalent to rake in lots of cash and fame for my Beatrice Luvia Ainsworth persona.

That should keep me occupied while I train a lot… speaking of training, I should go check on how Issei's doing.

* * *

I popped by to Issei's house, it was the evening and his house was now large thanks to Rias moving in and all.

Devils and their overnight construction efforts… wasteful, but effective if price is not a concern.

I decided to be polite and knocked on the door for the first time in forever~ Wow, it's been awhile since I've been listening to disney songs. I should go revamp my playlist or something.

Perhaps I could make some music related powers for more variety-

 ***Knock Knock***

"Coming!" I hear footsteps until the door was opened by a blue-haired girl.

"Huh? You're-" Xenovia Quarta, I was about to finish those words but I was interrupted.

"You! You're Ravel Phenex, are you not?!" She seemed very surprised to see me, just as I was rather surprised to see her here.

Darn, I haven't been keeping up with my observation efforts outside of Issei and Hikigaya. I really should keep track of all the main characters.

"I… I am? Can I help you?"

Oi! You're the one that's supposed to say those words! Weren't you the one opening the door to greet your guests?

I ended up mentally monologuing with Xenovia as the subject.

"Please let me join your peerage!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I would like to submit a formal request to-"

"I know what I heard! I just want to know what the hell are you thinking!"

Oh dear… Xenovia has stayed human for a couple of weeks while freeloading off Issei's parents hospitality. I suppose Issei didn't mind since more boobs in the house makes him happy.

Dear old dear, how am I supposed to respond to this?

I didn't actually need an extra servant.

I needed a competent and moral consultant. So far I only had one person in mind.

Despite certain flaws, she was the most moral character behind pre-corrupted by nonsense Asia Argento.

And that was Gabriel, one of the Four Great Seraphim.


End file.
